Betrayal of the Vampire Kind
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: There is an accident and Bella's life is on the line leaving only one choice, to turn her. Guilt, abandonment and some crazy moments lead to an unlikely affair! LEMONS AND LANGUAGE ARE ADULT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's: Thank you for all the wonderful support and encouragement on my last fic, Fairy tale's are Real. You are my hero's! As always I love hearing from you guys so please be kind, review! Now with no further delay, according to my recent poll and allllllll the personal messages that you guys sent me, which was more then the poll..lol here is what you asked for! Thank you to my wonderful AWESOME Bata, who keeps my work from being a pile of crap and is forever being my muse.**_

_**Synopsis: There is an accident and Bella's life is on the line and Emmet had only one choice, to turn her. Guilt, abandonment and some crazy moments lead to an unlikely affair! LEMONS AND LANGUAGE ARE ADULT!!!**_

_**Disclaimer/ Warning: I own nothing, other then the shire pleasure I get from making you sweat! Muahahaha. Also if you are under 18, thank you and good bye, Im sorry but I do not want any angry mommy's and daddy's screaming at me. Makes me twitchy....and bitchy...**_

Chapter 1

Emmet's POV

"God what a douche." I affirmed only half caring whether or not Edward was even in the room. I was lounging on the white way too comfortable couch that Esme ordered special so that my tall ass could fit on it, unabashedly eavesdropping on Bella and Edwards conversation. Well actually it was Bella saying that she was going to go play with her puppy, Jake and the pack. Cliff diving. HA! who would have thought the little mouse had it in her! Of course Edward, law-man in Cullen Town, came to end that errant impulse.

"I do read minds," He drawled in his oh-so-superior tone. "You really didn't need to share that out loud. Bella is right here Emmet, geez, have some grace."

I snorted, looking over at my sister-in-law who had the cheery face that I took a certain pride in producing. "Bro, you do realize what year it is and that your little baby Bella is a big girl?"

He just glared at me. Really what was he going to say? I'd beat the prude out of him, wait, maybe that would be a fucking improvement. Go ahead, Eddy, try me. Maybe you'll actually give Bella the fucking she beggs you for every night. Yeah that's right, I know you're listening, because lord knows I was.

I love going on my little mental tangents near Edward, watching him get all shifty and uncomfortable. "Seriously. She can pee all by herself too."

I laughed heard at my own joke, why the fuck not? He never laughed, might as well do it for the both of us. Oh but wait, was that Bella hiding her face with suspiciously shaking shoulders? Edward's head snapped to look at Bella, who quickly straightened up, all except the twitching of her lips.

"What?" She asked with the picture of innocents, making me bark out laughing again. HA! Yeah right, I can see how helpless she is.

"Quit being such a girl." I snapped when he walked away sulking. Bella obediently ran after him like usual. I hate that! I would like to know what fucking spell he uses on her to keep her suck a puppy. Maybe I'll use it on my wife.

Speaking of wife. "Have fun being an idiot today?" she asked breezing into the room.

"Hey rose," I said putting as much excitement as I could fake. "Fuck off."

We were not getting along, if you hadn't noticed and well you might not have because she is always a bitch, but really it was just because she's been WAY bitchy I mean, even for Rose. I got her to admit that she didn't like Bella staying over so much, but I honestly believe that she is still hung up on Edward. You would think that a hundred plus years would have cured her of any infatuations, but no. She was rejected by the person that she was made to be mated to and yet, here he is, with a little human.

"Awe what's wrong?" She said using a voice that you would talking to a baby. "Someone using big words around you again?"

I stood up to my full 6'5" and walked to where she was standing in her usual bitch-pose, I liked to call it. Hands on the hips legs slightly apart and for some reason, though I towered over her, she still seemed to look down at me. "I am not doing this with you today, Rose." I growled. I had to give her credit, she didn't even flinch. "So you can take the act and go slither in someone elses cheerios, because I'm not listening anymore."

She was unfazed by my announcement, which shouldn't had surprised me as much as it did. She just rolled her eyes and went up the stairs, probably to lock me out of our room again. Not that it had stopped me from breaking the last three doors. Esme is just going to have to realize that she either doesn't replace it next time or buy creeper doors.

I walked out of the house aimlessly walking. Normally I would have jumped into a car and took off to the hiking trail I liked to hunt off of, but today, even that didn't sound appealing. Fuck I hated her sometimes. If she was so hung up on Edward, who I am thoroughly convinced is a fag, why did she bother saving me? If she was just being nice, why put so much effort into being such a bitch to me afterward.

Yeah okay, I am not heartless, I know her story, but still. Maybe I'll just have a real serious sit down talk with her tonight, maybe have some nice hard angry make up sex. That always made it better for at least a few days. I was almost half a mile, which was like two steps at my speed, into the woods and I smelt Bella. Bella? I looked around and saw her Mohagany curls bouncing as she ran through threw forest. What the fuck was she up to? No Edward? Interesting.

I ran up to to her side and of course she was oblivious. "Running away little girl?" I whispered right into her ear, making her jump a good three feet, before stumbling and landing right on her butt. I of course, laughed.

She glared at me, doing her little kitty growl thing, that wouldn't intimidate an ant. "You just going to laugh at me or are you going to help me up, damnit!" she snapped, holding her muddy palmed hand out expectantly.

I grabbed her up, hurtling her to her feet, the momentum almost forcing her to fall again, but I steadied her this time. I know so nice, right? "So what are you doing out here?"

She hung her head like a child caught eating the cookies. "Sneaking out."

I boomed with laughter again making that blush I loved to see creep into her cheeks. "You are seriously trying to sneak out of a house full of vampires and your plan was to what? Out run him?"

Her blush was deeper, but she faceted the glare back on and crossed her hands in front of her defiantly. "Edward left the house, Alice wanted to take him somewhere. I was hoping to be well enough gone before he got back."

I rolled my eyes at her, but really it was kinda sad that she had to sneak away from her own husband in order to see her friends. I may not like the smell of them, but the dog were pretty entertaining. Especially that Quill. Jake had his moments too, I'll tell you, Edward would shit himself if he knew the mouth that kid had on him. Also, he had the funniest names for Edward! Yeah, visiting the puppies did sound pretty fun.

I held out my hand and she looked at it questioningly. "Come on, you want to get away right? Just remember, close your eyes, I don't want to get puked on." I said only half joking. Seriously, yuck. She tentatively took my hand and I swung it her on my back, flying through the forest in a blur of green and brown.

When we finally reached the LaPush border, I set her down, but held her arms. I knew from experience that she would just drop to the ground if I let her go. After a few minutes she assured me she could stand and we waited, knowing whoever was patrolling would be there soon, smelling me.

Sure enough, we only waited maybe ten minutes and the gray one showed up barking up at us, a while for Bella and a nod in my direction.

"Hey, Paul." Bella chirped cheerfully, reaching a hand out to rub the large wolfs fur. He nudged his head into her hand and mad her giggle. "Do you think you could get Jake for me?"

He barked licking her sloppily on the cheek and darted into the forest. "YOUR NASTY PAUL!" She shouted after him, knowing he would hear her. She lifted the hem of her shirt up and used t to wipe where the dog had licked her and my eyes betrayed me.

Not that I hadn't noticed before that Bella smoking hot, I mean she didn't even know or believe it, which made her even hotter. In that few seconds, though my eyes were making my brain do more then just look at the pale stomach underneath, toned and still fleshy, with just the tiniest bit of a baby blue bra peeping from where she tried to reach her face. Yes ma'am, I was indeed, thoroughly eye-fucking my sister-in-law.

I heard a snort to my left and a deep voice rumble in laughter. "Don't bother, been barking up that tree for years." Jake said, laughing at his own joke. Barking! Ha! See he did have his moments. Bella swiftly realized what we were referring to and dropped her shirt, tugging it down even further then it's natural length for good measure.

"Jake!" She jumped at him,hugging him tight and berried her face into him neck. Such casualness struck me with an unwarranted pang of jealousy. Most likely do to Rosalie being such a bitch.

"I'll be around Bella, I have my cell." I told her trying to look protective, but couldn't help but grin because I was an accessory to pissing Edward off. Always fun. "Call me when you want to go back."

I started on my way, but was stopped by warm hands and a familiar scent. "We aren't going to be on the pack's land." Bella said, gesturing in an Eastern direction. "Would you like to come?" Hmmm. not the way to the cliffs, what were they up to?

"I don't want to make the puppy uncomfortable." I said flashing a grin at Jake who rolled his eyes at me. It's not like we are really all that different actually, if I was tan and turned all doggy I'd blend right in, I was just as big as the guys in the pack.

"I need someone to help me come up with new names for Fagward." He said, ignoring the glare that Bella shot him.

"HA! Fagward! That's great, I am totally using that one!" I bellowed, heading back toward Jake.

"Emmett McCarty you will not! This is my husband we are talking about!" She said, looking indignant, though her twitching lips betrayed her.

_**A/N: I know that I said that I'd prolly never do a vampire/Bella fic, but you gys have spoken, though it was a close race between Paul and Emmett. Paul was most voted for on the poll and Emmett was voted in my personal messages. Also, my big sister is my muse! lol She has the greatest idea's, so I think that even my wolf pack crowed with like this. If not, I have a pack member in the wings..lol so woohoo simultaneous story writing. Send me your love and happy thoughts.**_

_**Shout out to my sissy,**_

_**love you**_

_**Juliet**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: First off, all my love and thanks to my favorite muse and Beta, SY. Without you, my brain farts would a lot more often. Remember as always I won nothing of the word that the great Mrs. Meyer's created for us. I just frolic in it like my own little wonderland.**_

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

We walked at crawling pace, which was a normal pace for humans, but I knew that she didn't like to be carried and I actually didn't mind so much. Although something was nagging me in the back of my mind, something telling me to be on my guard, but I couldn't see the reason for it. It was probably because the dog was so close to me, only Bella separating us.

We had only walked a mile or two before we reached a small clearing with a well worn dirt bike path and two clearly used bikes sat by them selves. I cocked an eye-brow at my sneaky sister in law. "Why you deceiving little mouse!" I said, pointing an accusing finger her way, although countering it with laughter I couldn't hold back. She blushed slightly, but her triumphant grin didn't fade.

"Hey I would rather he be angry about my choice to cliff dive then give him another reason to not like Jake and the guys." She grinned at her best friend. "Well Jake really, there is no chance in him coming around to the guys."

"You're such a fucking martyr, Bella" Jake said, ruffling her hair playfully. "Like I give a fucking shit if that asshole likes me or not."

"So how often have you done this?" I asked, idolly wondering what else she was keeping from good old Edward.

Her blush deepened and she shifted uncomfortably looking to Jake who just laughed at her uneasiness. "Sincebeforeweweremarried." she rushed out, mumbling so bad that even as a vampire I couldn't understand her.

I made a show of putting my hand to my ear and leaning closer toward her. "What was that?"

Jake laughed even harder, falling to his knees and gasping loudly in his hilarity. Bella shot daggers between the two of us and turned her chin, up holding her head high. A gesture that she no doubt borrowed from Rosalie. "Since before we were married." She said pronouncing each word evenly.

I almost joined Jake on the ground, honestly if I had to actually breath, I would have suffocated by laughing so hard. _Before they were married!Oh god that's rich!_

Bella Stood over us with her hands on her hips staring icily at us. "Are we going to ride or giggle like the chicks we all are?" She walked over and threw her leg over one of the bikes before grinning evilly. It roared to life under between her legs, hot as fuck by the way and she took off in a cloud of dust thrown back at us.

I didn't bother with caution, it didn't even enter my mind to think of trivial thing like helmets and speed. I was a fucking vampire I don't make a habit out of putting the 'safety first' slogan into motion and as far as Bella went, she herself just said she had been doing this long enough to not be babied.

"She's actually pretty good. Only or or two emergency room visits, or home repair if you will, when she didn't want Dr. Cullen to find out." Jake chimed in as if he heard my thoughts, which was a little annoying since I was enjoying not being around a mind reader. "Wanna go?"

Well, fuck, if Jake believed in her, then that's good enough for me. I shrugged walking over to the second bike and was soon speeding away catching up to the little dare-devil ahead of me. I was sure that all the teasing for being a weak human went out the door at the sight of her on the bike, flying threw the forest, with a smile on her face, cheeks flush and her mahogany hair flying behind her. Putting out a challenge with the grin that spread across her lips she pushed the throttle, leaning close to the gas tank and standing on the pegs a slightly.

I laughed at her childishness, really honestly enjoying this side of Bella I had never seen before. I saw it before Bella did, though it happened so fast I didn't even have time to shout a warning.

A large doe, spooked by the bikes ran into Bella's path who, always the fucking martyr, swerves to miss hitting it and plows into the tree line, disappearing in a downward projection into what could only be described as a mother fucking ravine in the forest. I don't know who put the Grand Canyon in fucking Washington, but they fucked up. I followed, jumping from the bike, letting it slide freely, to follow on foot.

The bike hit the ground hard, snapping a peg, but kept going down the way Bella had just seconds before. "Fuck!" I was already a blur, trying and praying to God and every deity that I could remember to let it have missed her. I was ignored.

"No!" I screamed out when I reached the bottom, taking in the mangled form that was now Bella, Isabella my sister-in-law, crumpled, wet, muddy, and dieing. "Bella, NO!"

She had slid down the, hill and apparently having a tree stop her fall at the bottom, her back laying against it and her legs out in front of her, as if she were just resting on it. Except my bike, _my bike_, which I had so fucking carelessly thrown, slid down and what looked like broke into pieces, leaving only the peg to ass end minus the tire in tact. The remaining peg was berried deep into where Bella's lungs would be, missing her heart by millimeters if I were to guess. Her head laid back on the tree and her eyes stared an unblinking blame in my direction. No!

"Oh god!" I head Jake sob and he skidded to a halt next to me. "_WE HAVE TO HELP HER!_" He screamed, but didn't move, we were both listening to her heart, sloshing slowly away, slower every beat.

"There is no way!" I said helplessly, dropping to my knees in front of my brother's wife, watching the light slowly fade in her eyes. "If we move her she will die anyways."

Jake eyes were wide and he breathed words that I knew were ripped straight from the sorrow in his heart. "Change her!"

My head snapped up to look at the man that fought tooth and nail against Bella herself, to keep her humanity in tact, the man that Bella once told me said to her that he would love her until the day her heart stopped beating. Here and now told me that those words were never more true. He was willing to trade loosing her to death for loosing her to in immortal being that he was sworn against. All that aside, I still stood up from the wet forest floor and looked at him dumbly."What?!"

"CHANGE HER!" He yelled again, shoving me in her direction.

"I - I- I Can't! I might kill her!" I stammered, never in my immortal life feeling as helpless as I did in this moment.

"SHE IS DIEING!" Jake's voice crack and his sobs took over.

A growl and two very familiar scents ripped threw he air and Bella was suddenly in the arms of her husband with Alice delicately removing the motorcycle chunk from her chest. His mouth sealed over the wound, as he sent is venom pumping into her weakly working veins. Alice followed suit with a bite to the wrist and glared at me. "HELP!" She growled toward my frozen form.

I jumped up to her last exposed major vein i could reach, her jugular vein. Biting into the tender but already torn and mangled flesh I did not suck, there was no temptation to taste. I felt the venom pooling into my mouth and let it flow into her. I no longer prayed, fuck them they didn't listen anyways, no I willed this to work. With ever fiber of whatever we are made out of that I had making up my body, I willed for this to please bring Bella back to us. Please don't let me have just killed my brother's wife.

I looked up, noticing Jake had gone.

When we were positive that Bella would change, Edward carried her to Alice's car so that we could take her home to Carlisle.

"What the FUCK were you thinking?!" Alice was screaming at me. _Alice, I use to like Alice._

"There is nothing you could say to me that couldn't make me feel any fucking worse, Pix," I said hollowly. I wasn't thinking and that was the point, but now I was. I was thinking of nothing other then I ruined her, I killed her, I brought this life on her. Edward was never going to changer her, we all, including her, knew this and she was starting to _like_ being human. I took that from her. "So remember I love you when I say, please go fuck off."

"Emmett." I looked up at her, all the pain and guilt and remorse I felt I was sure radiated off of me and showed in my eyes. Good thing Jasper wasn't around, I would have him to his knees with the amount of guild and pain I felt.

"Please." Was all I said, before walking out the back door. Bella was with Carlisle and Edward now, safe. Safe.

I kept walking, unsure of where, just trying to out distance the malevolent disgrace I felt.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for all the love! Like I said the Vampire POV is new to me, but I love Emmett and he reminds me of Quill, so It's not too different. Once again, shouting out my love to my WONDERFUL muse and Beta SY. Love you!**_

_**~Juliet**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_**HIYA! I love all your love. Those who know me know that it's Monday, which means I probably wont update again until Wed. I'll work on a really long juicy chapter for you to make up for it! MAJOR props to my wonderful Beta SY, love you sissy.**

**As always, I own nothing of the Twilight saga phenomenon other then the what goes on in my own sick mind!  
**

Chapter 3

Emmett-mo-memmett's POV

Montana, this state had the best picking for grizzly. I liked to come here when Rose is being too much. But, here I am , sitting in a fucking tree like a monkey, snacking on whatever unfortunate bird lands on me. I have been drowning, wallowing, and completely loosing myself in my despair. I have ignored all calls and texts until now. I have no idea how long I would have stayed out, but I the text I got from Alice had me to my feet.

_Edwards gone to Alaska. Bella will be awake soon, we need you! Bella needs you! Rose is a bitch._  
_-Alice_

Will Bella even want to see me? How will she greet me when her newly ruby eyes lay on me for the first time being reborn. Fuck, she could really kick my ass now as a newborn.

Why would Alice tell me Rose is a bitch? Everyone knows that she is a bitch. Fine... I'm going! Mainly because that douche bag just left her right before she supposed to wake again.

I jumped down the tree and ran, thinking on all my unanswered questions. Mostly,why Edward would leave the wife he was so protective of. Making it back to Cullen land in four hours. As I walked into the back yard, I was greeted by Alice before I reaching the house.

"He left her!" she said angrily flinging her hands all around. "I can't believe he left her!"

"Why?!" the entire run here I had not come up with an answer to that question.

"Eww, you need a shower," she said suddenly crinkling her nose.

"_Alice!_" I snapped, trying to keep her focused enough to tell me what had happened.

"Right, well think about it! She was his _singer_." Apparently I am retarded. I stared blankly at her, waiting for her to spoon feed me the answer. "Her blood no longer pumps through her veins, there for no longer sings to him."

"That's why he wanted to keep her human?" I breathed finally getting the point. "So he just left her?"

"He still loves her, deeply," she said. She placed a calming hand on my arm. I had not even noticed that I was growling. "He just doesn't feel that physical pull anymore and it really scared him. He went to Alaska to clear his head... and . . . I don't know. . . do what Edward does." She rolled her eyes and I started for the door, but she stopped me once again. "Please just remember that Rosalie is a bitch."

I shrugged. Whatever she saw Rose doing was going to be so bad that I had to remember my own wife was a bitch. Good god, fucking fun. I went into the house, a little more eager then before to see Bella, hoping to avoid my wife all together.

No such luck.

She swooped in on me as soon as I walked in, taking me by the arm and shoving me back outside again. Fuck am I never going to get back into my own fucking house again? "You are a fucking moron! Letting the world's most safety-challenged woman on a dirt bike, are you insane?!" she seethed at me through clenched teeth. I knew that if anyone would take Bella being changed the hardest, it would be her. I was in fact expecting this.

"Rose, she has been riding since before they were married, she said so her self," I said trying to push by her to try to prevent the inevitable. She stopped me and I shook my head, finally just too frustrated to care. _Remember she's a bitch._ "Look, she was dying and there was no other option. Besides, I didn't make the decision, Edward did! If you want to crawl up someones ass, go to Alaska and crawl up his. I feel like shit about what happened. I am more sorry then anyone will ever know. Could you BACK THE FUCK OFF? PLEASE?" I said right into her face.

For the first time in a long time her eye's softened and her hand cupped my cheek. "I know, I am sorry. I just..." she sighed and dropped her hand. I knew she was feeling what I had been feeling for a while. Nothing. "I was hoping that she would escape this life."  
I smiled at her, but didn't say anything, I just walked away, finally making it into the house. There was nothing to say. The life chose her.

Bella was on Edwards bed,dressed most likely by Alice. She was in a pale blue dress that was that looked like something out of a magazine. She was breathtaking, if it had been necessary for me to breathe.

If possible, her hair was an even richer light in the room from the setting sun showed very subtle gold and red high lights. It also looked like it was a good six inches longer. Her already pale skin was alabaster and flawless, bringing out the natural ruby in her full lips. Most of the wounds from the accident had healed, although I'd bet money she had a scar on her chest from the where the peg was lodged. All that was to be seen that flawed her skin were two crescent shaped bites on her wrist and neck.

Edward was a fucking moron if this woman did not call to him without the pull of her human blood. I know she called to me. I wonder if he had even seen her in this final stage of birth. No man would stand a chance in not loving her at first sight! On top of that, knowing that she was your wife already?! Fuck, maybe that's why Rose was so pissed. HA!

I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to tuck and errant curl that had found it's way to her forehead successfully putting back where it belonged. My hand didn't move from the side of her face.

"_Bella!_" I whispered low, making sure no other super hearing could hear my pathetic pleading. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on her shoulder. "_ Baby-Bells, please don't hate me! Please forgive me for doing this to you! I will never be able to handle it if you woke up with hate in your eyes."_  
_  
_  
"I don't hate you," came the low reply next to me. Yeah so maybe I'm a little fucking pussy, but I jumped like a frightened kitten. In my defense, I recovered quickly.

Her ruby eye's stared,unblinking .I could tell she was taking everything in. The smells, the strange clarity of everything, and hearing everything that was going on in the house all at once. "You alright?" I couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say. Luckily, Carlisle and the rest of the family piled in to save me from my own mouth.

"We know this is a lot to take in, Bella," the ever gentle Carlisle said, slowly coming forward. I could feel Jasper's waves of calm flowing through the room. "But we are all here to support and help you."

I watched her eyes, looking over every face in less then a second and then again a little slower, seeing everyone with her new eyes. "Edward?"

Alice stepped forward, smiling gently. "He was needed in Alaska, but he wanted to be here. It'll be another few day's but he'll be home soon."

Bella nodded and then looked at me and smiled, probably replaying my very suave jump across the room when she spoke. She swallowed reflexively a few times and put her hands to her throat. I knew she was thirsty and was about to say so, until the feeling of her own skin distracted her. I remember the feeling well, like your fingers were capable of all senses in themselves. Skin was like silk,and regular clothes felt itchy and confining. She studied her hands and then arms and body.

Her head snapped up and she glared at Alice. "Really?" Her new voice chimed beautifully. "Alice a dress?"

Alice threw her hands up in exacerbation. "Even now she's fashionless!". I went to the her dresser, the only one in the room, and fished out a pair of jeans , a t-shirt and a hoodie. As I threw them at her I looked over at Alice and grinned, knowing already of the dirty look I was getting. "Emmett!"

"If I am going to take her hunting, she will not come home to you bitching about some designer dress having blood all over it," I explained, shrugging and pointedly ignoring the looks I got. Well fuck , the idea just came to me and I haven't hunted in almost four days myself. _Someone_ had to teach her. Just as I had said it my little plan was forming.

She didn't hate me, that's a plus, but I still am responsible for all this. So I'll teach her the ropes, a little vampire 101, professor McCarty. _OOOooooOOOO. I liked the sound of that, kind of dirty._ I chanced a look at the family, but only saw the golden daggers coming from none other then my wonderful wife. "What?!" I snapped. "Someone has to teach her to go Veggie-Delight."

She laughed her little tinkering-chimes laugh and then stopped, distracting herself again with her laugh, making her laugh again. I snorted at her and took a few step toward her, holding out my hand.

"Are you sure that you are okay with this?" I heard Carlisle ask from behind me.

"We're fine." I smiled at Bella, who grinned back taking my hand. "Right?"

"Right." She agreed, giving my hand a squeeze. It was meant to be loving, but it hurt and I winced, but didn't say a word. "Take me to the salad bar." 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I love you hear from you, so keep it up. I know this is a day late but we had a accidental loss of info and had to do a re-revision..lol. FORGIVE US!!!! I know you will! The reviews fuel the story, so keep it going!**

**Thank you as always to my wonderful Beta SY! Love ya!**

**I own nothing, just the naughty things I make you think! Muahahahaha!**

**Juliet**

Chapter 4

Emmy's POV

The changes were not only physical and it took me all of twenty seconds before the real Bella Cullen came into her own. I hadn't figured out if it were only because Edward was not around or if this was just who Bella was before him, but all it took was her jumping over the river behind the house. "That was mother fucking awesome! Fuck let's do it again!" She cheered. I almost fell to the forest floor laughing.

She glared at me, but smiled widely. "What are you laughing at, dick?"

"Edward's gunna shit himself!" I said, taking her hand in mine.

We went to Montana. Yeah I know it's a little cheesy, but I was the teacher here and I didn't do anything without a reason behind it. When we mastered jumping and strength I helped her to get her first kill, a deer to begin with, laughing at the face she made. "The meat eater's taste better." I promised.

I know that the family said that we should stay close, but Bella was having so much fun with her new speed, that she kept asking to go further. Before I had realized it, we made it to Montana. She studied me ever so closely as I killed a bear. It was her turn next and I walked her through a mountain lion.

Bella's face was a mask of concentration "Stop being so twitchy!" I said softly. Sitting behind her in a tree right above the sleeping mountain lion she found."We have the ability to hold still without moving a muscle and your twitchy."

"Shut up, fag." She hissed as she crouched lower to the tree, her ass lifting just a little. If she wasn't a newborn, i would have smacked her ass. As it stands right now though, I don't feel like getting my ass beat by my sister in law. I sat up, crouched over her and then placed my hands on her hips. Then pushed them down, making her body more pounce-able. Fuck, that was a thought. I leaned my body over hers, whispering into her ear. "Stop and relax. Close your eyes and listen to your surroundings."

Thump thump thump thump thump. Bella's red eyes popped open focusing on the lion. I could feel the predator's tension under my hand so I backed up, having no doubt that she would be successful. I sat appreciating the creature that Bella had become. So very much like the cat she was stalking. Lithe and sleek, comfortable and sure. No longer stumbling and uncomfortable. Elegant and unbelievably sexy. I watched as she effortlessly leaped over top of the napping feline, easily braking it's neck and burying her mouth deep into the gold fur.

As I jumped down, I thought about the clothes I carelessly grabbed up for her. I mean I knew that she didn't want to bother with the dress that Alice had picked out, it just wasn't who she was. On the other hand I didn't really put much thought into the actual colors of shirt or hoody that I picked for her. Thankfully, I had picked black because judging by the mess across her hands and face, any other color would have been a bad idea. Alice's dress would have been a sad joke.

She stood up, wiping her face with her sleeve and grinned triumphantly. "Did you see that?"

"I did, that was awesome! Great job!" I gave her a big hug, enjoying that I didn't have to be super careful anymore. "Didn't I tell you that meat eaters would taste better?" I asked, finally setting her down. I liked durable Bella.

"Much better." She gushed. She took my hand as we walked along.

Bella had been a part of my family for several years, in some way or another and we were always comfortable enough to hold hands before. However, for some reason this simple gesture of friendship that came so easily before, now effected me in an entirely new way. I couldn't figure out why it seem so much more intimate then innocent.

Maybe it was because at this exact moment, I had realized that at some point stopped walking and she was now running her hands up an down my arms. Her face had become trance-like. "Would you stop, creeper?" I laughed, mainly hide that fact that it was sort of erotic and I was reacting like any other man would. Which because this was my sister in law, was not the greatest of reactions.

Bella's laughter tinkled into the wind. "I'm sorry, everything is super intensified. Touches, feelings, urges. God I understand now why Edward wouldn't let me touch him like--" She paused and let out a nervous giggle. I'm sure that if she could blush, her face would be cherry. " I mean, not that I never touched him, just . . . I mean . . .fuck, why am I even telling you this shit?"

"You were molesting my arm." I laughed.

"Right, well everything feels different." She summed up quickly, dropping my hand. I was sorry for saying anything.

"I didn't mean mean to make you feel awkward." I said quickly, taking her hand back. Like a tango dancer she kept walking until our arm span was taut and then spun back into my arms, laughing. I let my hands rest on her waist and looked down at her beautiful face and she slightly dulled red eyes that were already starting to have gold flecks in them. I had freaky urges too. These urges I have been suppressing all day were border line infidelity. "Tell me what you are feeling?" I said, trying to get my mind off of the 'The Many Features That Turn Me On About Bella', track it was on.

She frowned. Whatever feeling she identified with her uncomfortable as she started to pull away, but I held her fast and she smirked up at me. "You're the weak one right now, McCarty." Her smile broke into a mischievous grin as she looked up at me threw her lashes. "Remember that."

I rolled my eyes, for once not going along with the distracting joking vibe that she threw at me. "Bella, I am serious. I'm supposed to be teaching you." I said, trying to look as stern as possible.

"Alight, ." She took a deep breath and I felt her hands as they rested on my upper arms tighten a little. "I am uncomfortable being this close to you because my instincts are more . . . um . . .impure? . . . or lascivious?"

I lifted my brow at her and smiled, cupping her cheek to get her to look at me. "It's normal. Like you said, everything is intensified for you right now." I explained. "You will adjust I promise. Until then, you'll just have to lust after me." I joked wiggling my eye brows at her. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and I knew she was thinking of Edward. Fucker."It's not you, it's me." I said without thinking.

She laughed out loud, sounding like distant church bells. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No! I mean I know that you were just thinking of Edward and the fact that Alice is the worst lier ever." I quickly rush through my speech, hoping at the end of all this rambling verbal vomit, I would make her feel better. "I think he is pissed off at me for causing this mess and I just it's all too much for him."

"I'm the one that got changed! Nothing else is different about me, except for that--" Her eyes snapped to mine. I couldn't bring myself to lie, even by just a gesture, if I looked away now I would feel like a trader. "I was his singer and my blood called out to him, sung to him. My blood no longer flows."

"Bells, he still loves you!" I said, not entirely sure why I was defending him. I knew I could put some scary facts together enough to try and keep her calm. She was a newborn, a very strong newborn. She could fly off the handle and start killing humans. Even with as strong as I am, I could not stop her if that was something she decided she wanted to do. Lastly, I am alone very, very far away from the family, my wife and her husband. There was hundreds of scenario's that ended very badly. "He will be back. He just has to figure out that it was not just your blood-song that he loved, that's all."

Her fingers got even tighter on my arm and I saw her eyes start to darken. "Great, I have become this mythological creature that he no longer has to baby sit and now can start treating like a wife and NOW he bolts?! Having sex with me revolted him because he was convinced he hurt me! Which effectively ruined the most beautiful night of my life with his self-loathing. I am now non-breakable and NOW he leaves?!" She seethed, starting to shake in my arms. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, going very bad! "Am I that hideous? Am I totally repulsive now that he cannot even find me physically attractive?"

"Bella! Stop! First off OUCH, you're going to break my arm." I joked. Her anger ebbed slightly and she loosened her grip. "Second, you are beyond gorgeous. I didn't want to heighten you're little newborn temper or I would have had Alice just tell you the truth right off the bat. Bell's, he's a moron, you know this. It take's him five days to figure something out that I knew at first glance. You are breathtaking."

She ducked her head slightly, like she did when she was human and trying to hide her blush. I laughed at her human habit as I tucked my finger under her chin so that she'd look at me. The dull red with little gold flecks was back to normal in her eyes. Some how, during this intense conversation, we were closer to each other, clinging to each other as if we were drowning. This might be just as fucking bad. The only working brain of the two heads on my body was in my pants at the moment and working hard apparently to reach to the female pressed tightly against me.

I must have looked as pained as I felt because Bella suddenly laughed at me, kissing me lightly on the cheek and walked ahead of me. "You perv." She joked as the mischievous grin that I was quickly beginning to love flashed back at me. "Race you home?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please make me a happy writer and REVIEW! I love to hear what you think and tell me where im going with this story!..lol Also, I know another Paul fic was requested for my wolf pack girls, so I may have that going soon! SHOW ME AND MY WONDERFUL BETA SOME LOVE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Super long and a little lemon-aid for you! Show me some love and remember to REVIEW! **_

_**Props to my wonderful Beta SY!**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 5

EPOV

The week flew by and Bella seemed to be born to be a vampire, so to speak. She was just so natural at everything. Everyone, especially Jasper with his vast knowledge of newborns, kept expecting her to fly off the handle at any given moment. Truth be told, she was probably the the most mellow the the family. I of course was never found far from her, deeming myself Yoda for Vampire training. We went out almost everyday not really hunting anymore, kind of just hanging out with her firing questions my way and me trying to answer as many as I knew. Some I had to take to Carlisle though, because well lets face it, he really was Yoda.

Alice tried her hardest to ingrain some sort of fashion into her , without result. Bella had managed to purchase nothing more than hoodies and jeans with the credit card Carlisle had handed her. Not that I minded, she looked great in just that, no need to go fixing whats not broken. Alice, to say the least, was not pleased. Rosalie was trying to accept Bella, not that she didn't think that she was part of the family or anything. It was more that because she was annoyed that Bella wasn't running to her for advice and shit. That's my theory anyways. It is not like they had really been on the best of terms before she was changed. Things in the Cullen house were not all so different as before. Bella and I were still the same partners in crime as always.

Esme was being Esme, loving, supportive, understanding and maybe even a little taken back by the new Bella's language. Which wasn't new to me. Other then me, no one had seen that side of Bella. I guess it was pretty shocking if you still thought of her as the little mouse and f-bombs started flowing outta her mouth. Jasper was so edgy and jumpy for an empath, he made me wanna just tie his fidgety ass down.

Carlisle was of course Carlisle, asking questions and 'hmm'-ing, running out of the room then running back for another round of questions. Like he's never been around someone who was turned into a vampire.

Edward, fucking Edward the coward that he was, still had not shown up. I think he's putting it to an penguin, but that's just me. I don't mention him often and Bella had stopped asking.

The week was not all fun though. There was of course Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents, that had to be told about the accident. Carlisle said that she had gone hiking and fell. The funeral was beautiful, but bodiless. Bella fell apart at the pain her parents had gone through . I held her as we watched from afar her parents clinging to each other, saying good bye to their only daughter. She struggled with the decision tell Jake and the Pack . In the end, she said she couldn't watch another heartbreak because of her recklessness. Jake was told and promised that when she was able to be around humans again, she would see him.

We were off again, of course, far from the house east of the state, but still in Washington. Not hunting, just laying in a small meadow that Bella had found. She said it reminded her of the one Edward used to take her to. We were laying next to each other, just looking up at the endlessly cloudy sky.

"Why don't I have any special gifts?" We had been silent for like twenty minutes, so the question was kind of out of no where.

"You're a shield, stupid." I said easy, earning a smack in the stomach.

"I'm serious, ass! Is that all I'll be?" I laughed at the disappointment in her voice. "I'm a loser."

"Thanks a lot asshole. I don't have any freak flag, what does that make me?" I said, pretending to be offended. This seemed to be just how we were, completely at ease flinging insults at each other.

Bella rolled to her side propping her head on her hand and looking down at me with her brows were down toward her nose, 'her thinkin' face'. "Well, Emmy I don't know there are so many things to choose from," she said in mock seriousness. "Defiantly a creeper, dick, jackass, twat, fu--" I growled and turned to my side, mimicking her pose, so we faced each other. Far from intimidated, she grinned. "You asked," She said simply.

"Yeah well next time your down, remind me to give ya a good kick, huh?" I said, poking her shoulder.

"Easy McCarty," she glared at me, but her lips twitched with laughter. "You'll lose a limb again."

I laughed, poking her again, putting a little force behind it to actually make her sway a little. "That was a pinky-toe and it was because your huge boats that you call feet stomped on it," I defended.

"I may move up to a big-toe, you just wait and see," she tried to hold her composure, but her giggles got the best of her. I loved that I was the one to make her laugh. This week had been hard for her, but if anything, it was like we found each other. BFF's and all that shit.

"Right, try it and I'll rip your clothes off and you'll have to run home naked!". It was supposed to be a threat, but out loud, it sounded more like a proposal. Where did that come from? Oh yeah, that's right lack of sex from the wifey makes Emmett a randy boy. She cocked her brow at me as her grin turn mischievous. Ah fuck me, I'm in trouble.

"Rip my clothes off?" she laughed hard. I mean rolling to her belly, smacking the ground, laughing hard. Stupid woman. "Emmett, how long as it been since you've dipped your dick?" she said rudely when she finally got a hold of herself. Well, rude for most people, just not me. Fuck, I probably taught her that phrase.

"Shut the fuck up, woman!" I growled, rolling to my back again, as I laid my hands behind my head. Fuck if I'm going to give her more ammo to poke at.

"I'm not going to hold it against you!" she promised, reading my mind again. That was annoying. Yeah right she didn't have powers. Her voice dropped low and husky as she leaned up close to my ear. "Unless you want me to," she said. Her words seemed extra breathy making me shiver. Shiver! Her gift was being a fucking minx!

"Don't do that shit to me, Goddamnit!" I snapped. Though most thoughts were cock-bound now, so there wasn't much conviction behind it. "And don't you dare try to look innocent!" I said looking at her her round golden eyes. "I do not want to be in danger of spearing a tree on the way home." I grumbled.

She laughed backing up a little, but still hovering next to me. She looked back at the sky. I had too, because if I looked at her when my dick was leading this ship, we'd be in trouble for sure. This was quickly becoming very difficult to get a rein on. "Serious, I wanna know."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the pouty look I know she was giving me. I felt a small finger tracing along my arm and shoulder. Oh god, she was going to torture the information out of me! NO! Be strong man! What could she do to-- Oh fuck, yep I'm in trouble. She was slowly dragging her finger along my chest, circling my nipples. I didn't need my shirt off for my imagination to take that finger and turn it into a tongue and heading southbound. "Bella!" I whined. Yeah whined. I knew if I didn't I would have moaned, and this would have been more embarrassing if you ask me.

"Puh-leeesssee?" she begged, he finger going down my abs.

"Three years," I blurted out when she started to circle my belly button.

"THREE YEARS!" her finger, thanks you fucking god, stopped as she gasped up at me. "Why?!"

"Well, not really . I mean we would talk and then do the whole angry make-up-sex thing, but that is not how it used to be," I said. I hadn't quite relaxed due to her left her hand resting on my stomach. "I know it's a pussy thing to say, but I don't count them as making love, you know. Just sex."

She nodded, seeing that I was not going to directly answer her second question. There wasn't really an answer for her. Rose and I just fell into a life of animosity that seemed to suit us. Never really finding a reason to look into it any deeper. She didn't really like sex, because of what happened to her before Carlisle found her and I couldn't find it in myself to push it.

I took her hand in mine, still looking at the sky. I had snaked my other arm around her back, pulling her into my chest. She struggled at first and giggled when my hand slipped to her waist, tickling her ribs. I had her, until her sneaky little hand slipped from my stomach and pinched my nipple, causing me to yelp like a girl.

"Ouch fucker!" I growled, pushing her back, pinning her to the ground. "HA! Newborn, this!" I said triumphantly pulling both hands above her head and locked my ankles with hers so she couldn't kick me. Not judging just how hard she could kick I found out real fast. We were both laughing and unnecessarily panting for breath.

Suddenly, Bella was still and I saw a flash of panic cross her face. I looked around us, not moving in case she had heard someone, but when I looked back down she was grinning at me. That goddamn grin as going to be the death of me. "What?"

"Emmy," she was using her husky voice. Fuck, I started to stand before my little soldier crossed the line, but she freed her legs easily and wrapped them around my waist. "Don't, please don't move."

I felt bad, because I know this was one hundred times more intense for her then me, but fuck, I still felt it. She was grinding! "Bella, I can't . . ." I groaned, trying again to get up.

"No!" She gasped, gripping my upper arms tightly. "Don't move!" She pleaded, sliding her hands down my back. "I'm doing it, not you."

"Bel-uh!" Fuck, I am so fucked! I obeyed, not moving an inch while she was grinding herself against my rock hard cock, helplessly trying to get the friction that her body was craving for. Newborns, ruled by their emotions and urges. My little newborn couldn't have blood-lust, no just fucking lust!

My arms were shaking with effort to not rip her pants off and take her right there. Your married, she's married, you're married, she's married. This became my chant, but her moans were drowning out my resolve and soon my mind was switching sides. You're married, she's married...But that isn't stopping the grinding! She was writhing under me, her bucking hips were seeking a penetration that could not be found. Fuck a man could only take so much!

I grabbed her hips, holding them tightly with one hand as the other made fast work of her button and fly. She kicked off her shoes as I relieved her of her pants leaving her in only her little red cotton thong. Her arousal, which had been strong through her jeans, hit me hard making my hips jerk involuntary. I flipped her back over so that she sat on top of me sitting on my hands. I didn't trust the fucker's, they had a mind of their own!

Bella realized what I was doing and lined herself up with the seam of my jeans for the illusive friction that was imperative to the need that was ruling over Bella's actions at the moment. She gasped as her eyes stared unfocused. "MMmmm yes, that's it." She mumbled, riding my tented jeans, bracing her hands on my chest. Bare chest? I looked around and saw two halves of what use to be my shirt. When?

Her hands roamed my torso as her moan got more desperate. "Oh god, yes fuck!" God that was fucking sexy. I growled at her little encouragements, why the fuck not, how often can you say a woman was riding your hard on, but you didn't fuck her?

Her moans turned into whimpers and she ground hard, frustrated by being almost there and not being able to quite touch it. God, fucking forgive me. I pulled my hands from underneath me and grabbed a hold of her face, crashing her devouring mouth onto mine, moaning with the contact. I could almost fucking cumin my pants, the kiss in it self had me moaning as much as Bella, but I had to focus.

I brought my hands to her hips and helped her get the speed and force that she couldn't achieve on her own .A deep appreciative moan sounded from her. She sat up bouncing with me working her hips, her unnecessary breath was erratic. "God yes yesyesyes FUCK EMMETT!" she screamed, shaking with the force of her climax. I continued to work her hip, bringing her down slowly as she clung to the front of me finally calming down.

When she didn't say anything for a good ten minutes I lifted her up higher on my chest, so that I could see her face. She looked content, but confused. I know the feeling. "Tell me," I said softly, playing with her hair.

She sat up, propping her elbows on my chest and sighed, her gold eyes, looking into my own. "We're in deep trouble, huh?"

I laughed, tucking my hands behind my head. "Yes, Bella-Baby, I believe we are."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Alrighty then, I love your reviews and I try to get back to most of you, but if I don't please don't feel left out. I love to hear from you guys to lemme know how I'm doing!**_

_**Lots of Love to my wonderful Beta who actually understands all my crazy rantings and makes them readable!**_

_**~Juliet  
**_

Chapter 6

EPOV

Deep into the mountains we found a natural waterfall and a little pool where we could clean ourselves. Not that anyone would suspect anything if we smelt like each other, but the smell of sex might not fair well. We washed the evidence of our betrayal off, careful not to look one another in the eyes, for fear of another loss of control. So, we talked. Oddly enough, not at all awkward as you might think after just having helped your sister-in-law get off by grinding her against your jean-clad hard on. We promised each other that this had been a bad mistake and would never happen again. No one would ever know but us.

"Fucking Pixie," I heard from across the small pool where Bella was bathing. I was just climbing out of the water, pulling my kind of washed jeans on. I just washed only crotch and now it looked like I had pissed myself. Nice.

I turned without thinking, greeted with long mahogany hair, a perfect tight ass, and gorgeous legs that went on for days.

"Emmett!" That was not Bella's voice. My attention snapped to the tiny figure standing on shore behind Bella.

"Fucking Pixie!" I snapped, knowing we were caught, maybe before it even happened. "Alice!"

She was all hell and fury in her little white sun dress and her arms were folded in front of her, tapping her tiny food irritably. "Emmett McCarty, just what the fuck do you think you're _doing_?"

I hung my head against the onslaught of shame I instantly felt, trying to fathom some excuse good enough to get me out of this shit. Nope, nothing work of the 'dry-humping-your-sister-in-law' area. I headed over to where they were standing.

"It's not his fault!" Bella defended me instantly. Bella was in her light gray tank and tight jeans, making it acceptable to look in her direction again. Acceptable, not bearable. _Get a grip man!_ "I couldn't get control of myself. He tried to stop me and I . . . I just couldn't stop." She sank depressingly to the muddy shore earning a gasp from Alice, who quickly set her on her feet again and swatted the dirt off her butt. Wow there is a thought...Alice spanking Bella..._focus McCarty_!

Alice threw her hands up at the ruined jeans and then gave us both an exasperated hard look. "I know what happened!" She looked at Bella, her features softening a bit. "Bella, you are a newborn. Though you are taking everything exceptionally well to this life, do not expect to be perfect. Some newborns have blood lust, you seem to have . . .a hard time with you're urges. It will be controlled, let's not blow this up out of the water now." She looked defeated, her gaze bouncing between Bella and I. "What i want to know is how you are going to behave when Edward comes home tomorrow?"

"_TOMORROW?"_ Bella and I both shouted, making Alice wince.

"Tomorrow and I can tell you right now that he has decided to come back to be Bella's rightful _husband_." She said, emphasizing the last word.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I got it Alice, no bending Bella over Edward's lap and fucking her." I gave her a mock salute and heard a suspicious giggle next to me. I elbowed her.

"God grow up, you two are like little teenagers," Alice snapped at us as Bella punched my arm. She suddenly pointed at Bella and backed up a little. "Don't you dare! I brought you guys a change of clothes, I'll rip them up if you try to throw me in that water!" I looked over at Bella who had her signature smirk on and I knew the pixie was fucked. I will have no part in this, I for one wanted my change of clothes.

I quickly grabbed the bag that she held and got out of the way. "Okay got the clothes, sic'em!" I called over my shoulder, fishing my hand in the bag for my replacement jeans.

I heard a loud splash and some cursing. "Look here newbie! I'm gunna rip your leg off and make you hop home!" Alice threatened. I looked back at the water and all coherent thoughts ended. I hadn't even noticed that I had dropped the bag of clothes.

Alice was soaked in her white sundress. Yeah she was like my sister, but two woman fighting almost naked was two women fighting almost naked. Bella had her pinned her to the ground, half in the water and half out, both were wiggling for dominance over the other. My mind took it in a _whole_ other direction. Fuck ,I have a fucking hard on watching this. There was something wrong with me!

Alice started to buck under Bella, trying to free herself from the stronger newborn woman, grunting with the effort. I groaned loudly. "Please Bella just let her up!"

Both girls snapped their heads up to see the pained look on my face and no doubt the four man tent I was sporting in my pants. _They both had that fucking smirk! Fuck me running, I'm in trouble._

Alice took a hold of Bella's shoulders, rolling her hips, slower and moaned louder then nessesary. Her eyes never left mine and that fucking grin never left either of their lips. Bella arched her back and pushed into Alice's movements her gold eyes holding mine hostage. "You like that?"

I had no idea if she was asking me or Alice, but I turned and walked away, snatching up the bag. "You guys are not funny!"

I heard them burst out laughing as I took my jeans and headed into the forest more to change my clothes. "Fucking women." I grumbled bringing another round of laughter from the girls.

We were nervous there was just no other way to put it. Alice and I had a lifetime of practice shielding our thoughts from Edward, but this wasn't like anything I had ever tried to hide. This was me, betraying my brother in the worst way. The fucked part was that I couldn't stop thinking about it. Though Edward couldn't read Bella's thoughts, her expressive face usually gave away to any thought crossed that pretty head.

That morning Esme made me and Bella promise not to leave the property, so we sat in the back yard high up in a tree. The pixie said he would be showing up around noon and she wanted us around for the homecoming. Although Bella refused to be around when he actually did show up. She said she preferred their showdown to be done in private. So here we were, laid out on the limbs as if they were a hammock, though I was a branch above her. Alice was right, we really were like kids sometimes.

"Why should I?" she said grumpily when I had said something about her choice for the secluded greeting of her husband. "It's not like he's been on some business trip. I am his _wife_ and he turned me and then left me," she sighed exasperated. "It's not like I don't understand his dilemma, but we could have _talked_ about it."

"True, he is a douche," I said knowing it would distract her from the fit that she was mentally working herself up to.

"I didn't say that," she growled at me as I practically heard the smile in her voice.

"It's the same thing," I said nonchalantly, waving my hand dismissively.

"I said that he was acting like a douche, not that he was one," he corrected, skipping the fact that she never even said the word douche. "Anyway, you're a douche."

"Great comeback there genius," I said sarcastically. "Think of that one all by yourself, did you?"

I felt her kick my branch and it cracked loudly. "Shut up!"

"Go ahead kick it, I'll fall on you!" I joked, bouncing a little on my branch making it groan in protest.

"Emmy?" she said, suddenly serious. I leaned over and looked under me, finding her staring at her fingers. Hmm. I got up and climbed down to her branch, sitting comfortably next to her, but didn't say anything. I knew I didn't have to. "What if I don't love him anymore either?"

I threw my arm around her shoulders pulling her against my chest. "Belly, there is just nothing that you can do to prepare yourself for that without setting yourself up for failure. Just love with everything that you had loved him with before and everything that you love him with now. If in the end you find that it is still not enough then the only advice I can give you is be honest." _Something my own relationship needs and I don't have the balls to do._

"Wow, Emmy," she sat up straight and looked back at me. "Pretty deep."

"I know right?" I said beaming down at her, but her eyes never left mine. I could almost feel the confusion that lurked below the surface. "Bella?"

"I know, you can't tell me anything that I don't know," she whispered so that only I could hear her. "It's not right and I am totally fucked up."

_You're not alone!_ I wanted to say, but couldn't bring myself to muddy her even further with her husband coming back to claim her today. "No, it's just because you--"

"It's more than that!" she hissed as she pushed my back against the trunk of the tree with the force of her mouth meeting mine bracing herself by gripping the branches above our heads. I grabbed her around the waist as I set her down so that she was straddling my lap while I straddled the large tree branch. Her tongue flicked across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth eagerly for her. A moan escaped as her tongue explored the inside of my mouth. My hands gripped her ass, pressing her tightly against the growing erection that my pants were harboring.

She suddenly stopped. She used the branches she was still holding onto to lift herself from my lap. She leaned over so that her lips were against my ear and whispered, huskily, "You tell me it's just because I can't control myself, yet I just had enough to stop just now."

I watched as she started to climb down at a humans pace. I was sure it was to give herself time to compose her features. _Why?!_ I wanted to scream. _Like I don't have enough fucking woman trouble!_ She stopped mid-climb and looked back up at me with a small, but sad smile on her lips. "I owe it to my husband to give this marriage a chance. I just wanted to let you know that I did this- not my newborn urges."

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, right? Dun dun dun... He returns... I'll have some rapid fire updates for you... if you are all lovely readers and review for me!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Much love to my wonderful Beta , SY, who puts up with my rapid fire chapters.**_

_**Love love and remember make me a happy girl and PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Juliet**_

Chapter 7

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

So I ran,I know that I am a coward. Seriously though, think of it from my point of view. Isabella, my sweet Bella, I have loved for years. She was awkward and shy, and always hopelessly in some sort of trouble. We have been through James trying to kill her , Victoria's newborn army, and her best friend Jake vowing that she would not be turned without starting a war. The newborns are what had scared her into waiting. She was starting to accept being all but the lack of intercourse. I had fell apart when I saw the marks all over her the next morning. I just couldn't do that to her again. It's not like we didn't have sex, it was just limited to oral sex until I felt she was ready to be turned. I loved her deeper then anything in the world. She called to me, sang to me. Yes, I know that it was her blood-song, but it didn't matter to me. At least I thought it didn't matter.

I turned her, something I swore I would not do unless it was out of necessity. Well it had became a necessity . Emmett and his irresponsible actions that lead to my life laying on the forest floor muddy and dying.

I ignored Alice at first, when she told me that Bella was going to sneak out and meet up with Emmett when we left. I knew that they usually got into some sort of juvenile trouble together. Esme thought it was cute the way they carried on together, playing video games, teasing one another and what not. She called them"The Partners in Crime". I just called them childish.

Why couldn't Bella act like the 21 year old woman that she was? I tried to enlist Alice's help to put an end to there childishness, but I just couldn't get it to stick with Emmett and her little Mutt-Pack backing her up. So, I limited the time I had allowed her to see Jake, letting her know it was for her safety. Alice couldn't see her when she was with the dogs and that fact just made me way to uneasy.

Seconds after the first vision of warning Alice got she stomped on the brakes of her car, skidding the yellow Lamborghini to a stop. When she snapped her head back at me her eyes were huge and watered. "She's gone!" she shouted, slamming on the gas toward the border of LaPush.

"She went to the dogs?" I asked, wondering why Bella's defiance was effecting her so drastically. Yes, I was pretty angry, but I wasn't going to go make a scene in front of everyone.

"NO! SHE'S GONE!" she said, grinding out the words as she fought to keep the car in control on the dirt road that we found ourselves on.

"Let me out!" I snapped, knowing I could run faster and cut through the woods. She stopped the car and jumped out with me. Both of us ran in the same direction. She was following her vision and I was following Bella's familiar scent. I heard the panic before I saw them.

The sorrow that flooded my head from Jake's and Emmett's thoughts told me what had happened before I reached her, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight of my love, impaled in her chest with a piece of the motorbike that she had been riding. I didn't hesitate, I just couldn't lose her! Alice pulled free the machinery and I quickly put my mouth to the wound, forcing as much venom as I could into it. I heard Alice snap Emmett into action after taking Bella's wrist into her own mouth. We sat with her until we were sure that it would change her and then we took her home.

Emmett disappeared, I'm guessing by his thoughts the guilt was too much for him. I sat with her, watching her subtly transform into a classic beauty before my eyes. Something was off, however. Something was not right as I looked at my newborn Bella. The pull was gone, empty, nothing left. I loved her, don't misunderstand. The deep burning in the soul love I used to have when i was near her was gone. My song had ended and it's left me empty and scared. I have damned Bella to this life and no longer want her?

So you see I had to go. I couldn't be around her with these thoughts in my head, all the while putting up a facade of endearment that I no longer felt. It wouldn't have been right. I knew Bella was in good hands with my family being taught the right ways. I told only Alice and Carlisle of my plans and left.

It had been a week and I knew that I could be a good husband to Bella. I still loved her for the person she is. Even better, there was no chance of me or anyone hurting her any longer. I almost worked myself up into excitement of laying eyes on the woman that she had become. There was no doubt Alice had tamed the child in her and helped to turn her into a real lady.

When I walked through the front door I was immediately assaulted by Esme giving her life threatening hugs. She held me tightly, crushing me close to her and grabbing my face and planting a very motherly kiss on my forehead. "Welcome home, baby," she said brightly taking my hand as we walked into the living room together.

Emmett of course was oblivious playing some video game, shooting me a quick wave and a smile in greeting before returning to the game. Rosalie was at my side quickly giving me a hug that almost rivaled Esme's. "Welcome home, Edward," she said lightly, kissing my cheek. Alice, of course, bounced across the room to greet me with Jasper following casually behind nodding his 'hello'.

Carlisle came over with his hand extended to shake mine, grinning warmly. "Welcome home, son."

"Thank you! Everyone one, it's good to finally be home." I looked around the room, but didn't see the one person who I had been waiting to see.

Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder and smiled almost sadly. "She's waiting in your meadow," she said softly.

I nodded, walking out the back door , running through the forest, quickly reaching our meadow. The meadow we had shared so many wonderful memories in the beginning of our relationship .

"Edward," I heard her beautiful new voice ,speaking softly like chimes in the wind. When I turned I was greeted with bright honey eyes of my Bella, more beautiful then the ones I had left. Her hair was longer with beautiful gold and red highlights . All baby chubbiness her face held before gone, leaving only high cheekbones and lovely permanent poutyness to her lips.

"Bella, you're. . . " I couldn't think of a word that was worthy enough to encompass her beauty.

"Furious," I she said, though her features were the picture of calm.

"Furious. Okay, so I had expected something like that," I said honestly, walking toward her. She didn't move away, but remained a face of emotionless beauty. This was one of the few times I had cursed not being able to read her mind.

"Edward, you have no idea what to expect from me ," she said simply. "You also have no idea at all who I am. That's why when you left, you didn't expect for me to be anything but okay with it."

Alright, so this was a whole new attitude , but she did have a point. She wasn't wrong in it either, I did put too much faith in the fact that old Bella would have easily understood and forgiven me. "Bella--"

"Well I wasn't okay with it!" she interrupted, her facade finally dropped. She was glaring angry up at me when I stopped right in front of her.I don't think I had ever seen her angry before. "You're my husband Edward! Questions or not, you could have talked with me about them. Like husband and wife do, not run and hide."

I rested my hands on her upper arms and looked into her new honey eyes. "Isabella, please! I know I could have chosen my actions better, but I really need you in my life. I do love you and it has nothing to do with your blood. Please, let me have the chance to prove that to you." I bent down placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips, feeling her angry posture soften some.

Bella's arms snaked up around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I let my hands slide down to her lower back .God, it felt great to not have to hold back for once. I licked across her bottom lip , she parted them with a little moan, making my hand press her hips tighter against me. Of course, this was unbelievable, but it was distracting at the same time. It all felt a little forced. I was sure that it was because I was gone and Bella was a whole new person so to speak. When the kiss broke she looked thoughtful, but smiled up at me.

"Fuck, that was hot!" she breathed, taking my hand in hers.

I was shocked. I had never heard her use profanity. "Isabella!"

She laughed, laughed. "Oh Edward, while you were gone, Emmett taught me how to take down a mountain lion."

_Emmett_

_**A/N: Edwards home! lol woohoo. Love all your love, so please remember to review... or no more chapter for you!..lol I already have the next chapter ready to launch so send me some love people, show me you want it baby and I'll make it good~Juliet**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: My gift to you...SUPER long chapter and A HUGE ASS LEMON! Tell me you love me baby!_**  
**_Proppers to my Bestest Beta every SY!_**  
**_Also a shout out to REDROBIN...UMMMMM... lol Robin, this little bit of lemonaid was writen with you in mind... muahahahaha_**

**_Juliet_**

Chapter 8

Emmett's POV

"EMMETT!" Edward boomed as he walked back into the house with Bella walking smugly behind him. "Fuck Edward, you just got the hell could you possibly have to bitch about already?" I snapped. I desperately tried to concentrate on the video game screen. I did not want to show him any reason I knew that would make him this angry.

"_That_ Emmett is exactly why I am upset!" he spat throwing an accusing finger my way.

"I didn't learn to swear from Emmett!" Bella said suddenly as she burst out laughing, bless her soul, clarifying Edwards anger.

I beamed a proud smile at my little newborn. "She's great right? You should see her take down a bear like a champ!" I bragged, not expecting the fist that suddenly connected with my jaw, knocking me back and breaking Esme's redwood coffee table behind me. Laughing I stood up and shook pieces of the table off of me. "Edward, my little fairy-bug, that was the most manly thing you've done yet." I said as picked him up by the front of his shirt taking him with me as I walked out the back door.

"Emmett!" Bella scolded, with a hint of laughter in her voice, even if I was the only one that could recognize it. "Put my husband down!"

"Now Belly, what's the rule?" I said as if I were a teacher reminding a student.

Bella rolled her eyes and threw up her hands defeated. "If you take a swing like a man, expect to get hit back like a man," she recited, having heard this particular phrase several times.

"Right." I looked back at my hostage that was trying to kick out of my grasp with no luck. "Now stop. You know I'm right, I did nothing wrong and you attacked me. Edward, where are you're manners?" I joked.

"_You ruined her_!" he yelled out, holding on to my wrist.

"What?!" I heard Bella snap. I couldn't help but think_ Ha! You're fucked_! "I'm ruined? Like soiled or am I just not in the image you had painted of me? " She seethed as the venom spittled from her mouth. "Emmett was here Edward! Here to help me when you were not! Here to teach me how to be what I had become. All of which you should have been here to do! So don't you fucking say he's ruined anything!"

"Bella, I didn't mean--" Edward tried to stammer, but I dropped his ass on the grass, figuring it would be better entertainment if Bella kicked his ass instead of me. Edwards eyes shot daggers at me before looking back at Bella. "I just meant that he took away the lady you were."

"I told you that you will have to get to know me all over again Edward. Honestly, you didn't know me before I was changed. I swore just as bad then, thanks to Jake and guess what? Cliff diving was every Thursday, dirt bike riding was every Tuesday, and midnight skinny dipping was on Sundays. "

I couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up, it was mixed with pride for my Bella finally standing up for herself. Edwards head snapped back to glare at me again, growling at me, "She's not _your_ Bella."

I didn't say a word. Instead I just looked up grinning. He turned his attention back to his very angry Newborn wife that stood before him while he was on his knees. "Bella, how long have you been doing these things?"

"Since I moved to forks," she answered easily, her eyes never leaving Edward.

"Why?" Edward sounded broken. I wasn't sure if it was because Bella wasn't who he thought she was, or because she hide it from him this whole time. I actually found myself feeling a little bad for him.

"Because it's what I like to do," Bella said, softening her voice. "Edward, you liked me as a soft, protectable human. I loved that you loved to take care of me, but honestly would you have let me do any of those things?"

"NO!" he quickly answered. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"I did get hurt, lots of times," Bella laughed, offering her hand to bring him to his feet. "That's the risk of doing them, but I told you before. This is me, take it or leave it."

He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, please I am trying. Can t you meet me halfway?"

I watched her take his hand, knowing that my Bella was probably going to blast him again. "I'll will talk about them and I will not change who I am for your . . . sensitivities."

"So the swearing?" he winced.

"Stays," she said firmly.

"Hey Ed, we were going to go hunting, wanna come watch Bella take down a mountain Lion?" I offered, trying to be nice to fucker, even though I didn't get my payback punch yet. I'll store that shit for later, too bad we don t sleep. That would be hilarious.

Edward smirked, probably at my rant about the punch, but shook his head. "No, go ahead. I have some. . ." he looked at Bella and smiled. "Accepting to do." He gave Bella a quick kiss and then headed back into the house. I looked back at Bella and she gave me a sad smile and ran into the forest.

When she finally stopped running, we were in a meadow that I didn't recognize, but I instantly knew it was the one that Edward first took Bella to, when she found out that he was a vampire. She plopped on the the grassy ground and sighed loudly. I hung back a little, not sure if I should ask her about it or not. It was a horrible feeling, being awkward around the one person that your the most comfortable with.

_Fuck it_! I walked up next to her and laid down too, finding her hand and holding it with out saying a word. We never had to. "He wants to try," she said simply. I knew it was probably more to herself than to me, but I stayed silent. "Is it absolutely horrible of me that I hate it when people say they want to try."

I laughed, squeezing her hand a little. "No, not when it comes to relationships like husbands and wives. I don't think it's horrible at all."

"That's what I mean. Why should you have to try at all? I mean if something isn't right in the..." she moved her free hand around, searching for the word that eluded her.

"Flow?" I provided.

"Thank you. If something isn't right in the flow of things, then why try so hard to change the direction of the water?" she finished, loosing herself in the depths of her thoughts. "He kissed me today ." God forbid I almost growled. _Brother's wife, dumbass, cool it_! "Like he had never kissed me before. He showed no reservation or carefulness that he had in the past."

"Is there a point to this disturbing mental image?" I snapped harsher then intended, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize for it either.

"No one asked you to follow me Emmett," she snapped back, standing up and walking away._ Fuck, smooth Emmett, real smooth_. I stood up, only taking a few steps to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around again.

"Bella! Wait, I'm just annoyed that the fa--" she gave me a hard look and I quickly amended. "Edward hit me is all, don't be mad at me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot lightly. "You look like Rose in her bitch-pose when you do that." _Oh fucking great, bat'in a thousand today!_  
Her eyes got real wide and she clinched her fists at her side, shaking a little. "What did you just say?"

"Oh fuck me, I'm sorry. No, you just.. I mean she...Oh fuck me, don't hit the face please," I whined. Yeah I know she s a fucking chick, but she's still stronger then me and I wouldn't put it past her to maybe tear off a limb and hide it from me.

Venom was pooling in her mouth, she spit it away, slowly advancing toward me. I put up my hands as surrender, and backed up slowly until I bumped into a tree behind me. I myself have never experienced this kind of rage, not even as a newborn, but Jasper had told me of it back when he still worked for Maria. It wasn't a time he liked to talk about, but he was explaining newborn rage to me. He had said it didn't matter how small the trigger was, but that's all it takes to have vampire hulk on your hands. Newborns can get out of their mind, blinded by rage for the smallest of reasons. Bella was a newborn. In a rage. At me. Fuck my life.

"Bella, calm down, you don't wan t to lose it. Come on now," I pleaded. This was getting serious fast and if she decided to kill me off and completely snap, no one was around to stop her. Her eye's were black and her shaking got worse. I had to do some thing!

_EMMETT! You're a fucking MAN! Do what MEN do_! So I charged her, pushing her back hard and fast until she slammed hard against the tree behind her, kicking, clawing, fighting against me. I put her hands above her head and held her legs with my own, using my whole body to hold her still. deja vu.

"**_Bella_**!" I said more forceful, looking into her black eyes. "It's Emmett, Calm down!" She snapped her teeth at me and I could see this was not going to work. I was left with only one option, the only other thing that I was good at if my strength failed me. I let her hands go and grabbed her face, pressing my lips hard against hers.

She went still, but had stiffened at the same time. I started to pull my face away from her's when her hand had snaked up behind my head, pulling me back up to her. Hopping up, I instinctively caught her under her ass, settling between her spread legs and pressing her hard up against the tree. Bella's now free hands wandered up my shirt, touching and caressing my chest. Fuck I didn't even have it in me to feel bad. I am fucked. "Bel-_uh,_" I moan as she raked her nails down my chest.

I'm humping her through our jeans like a fucking mutt. "Belly, we have to stop," I groaned. Though my hips didn't stop grinding her against the tree and my hands didn't stop from going under her shirt taking a breast in each hand. Bra-less, _fucking great_. We disconnected our mouths and I licked along her jaw to her neck, nibbling and biting along the way. "We have to stop before I do something I can't take back."

Her nimble little fingers were between us working at my jeans. "Uh, you're right," she let out a throaty moan as I lifted her shirt, bringing a pink nipple to my lips. "_Guh!_ fuck, yes, we must stop." Her hand slipped into my now open jeans and into my boxers, taking hold of my painfully hard cock. I hissed with the contact, causing me to bit her nipple harder then I had meant to. "_Ah!_" she gasped, tightening her grip on me making me jerk my hips into her strokes. "_Ah fuck_, Bells. God stop, we. . .have. . .to. . .stop."

"Mmhmm, I'm working on that," she mumbled arching her back into my mouth as I suckled greedily at her nipples. Her legs suddenly went slack and I almost cried thinking that she was to be the stronger one to actually walk away. She stood in front of me, looking up through her long lashes, grinning with a combination of evil and sexual as she pushed me back against the tree I was at before. She reached up and took ahold of the front of my shirt, ripping it off easily and pouncing on me gracefully. Her mouth was licking and sucking at my chest as her nails tore at my back, making me arch into her.

"I'm going to be out of shirts soon if you keep doing that," I growled at her, but there was no actual concern behind my statement. She nipped at my abs as she worked her way south taking hold of my jeans and boxers, peeling them off in one fluid movement. I kicked them away when they reached my ankles. I looked down into her honey eyes when I felt soft lips on my hard cock, not even bothering to start slow. _That's my girl, going straight for the kill._ "Fuck, _belll-uuhh_." My hands went behind me, grabbing a hold of the tree trunk she had me pressed to. I watched as my entire length went into her mouth, leaving very little for her hand to take over. Great thing, not having to breathe. She bobbed over me, fast, working what didn't fit into her mouth with one hand and lightly moving my hips in time with her rhythm. "Bella . . . Fuck. . .Bell..." I felt my release coming, but I didn't want it to end so soon.

I brought my hand down, gripping her hair hard, shoving her to the ground with a growl. She hissed at me, but I paid no attention. For once I was not at all in fear of her temper, I welcomed it. Pfftt. I wouldn't be Emmett McCarty if I didn't like shit rough. I pounced on her pulling her shirt off and quickly freeing her of her jeans. No panties, fuck, did she plan this shit? "Fuck Bella, you're beautiful." I said, not lingering on the impatient look I was getting. I grinned when she growled at me, taking a hold of my head and shoving it toward her hot center.

"Aww, what is it you want?" I teased, licking her thighs, making her whimper at me. "_Say it_!" I growled, biting her silken skin.

"Fuck you!" she gasped.

"Yes, eventually, but that's not what you want right now is it?" I teased, trailing my tongue around her wet lips.

"Emmy," she whined pitifully. "Em, please fucking god just eat me!" she snapped, making me chuckle.

"Mmhmm, thought you would never ask!" I said before diving between her folds, suckling on her swollen clit. "OH GOD EM!" She shouted, bucking her hips into my face. I braced one arm across her narrow hips to hold her the fuck down, and then pressed a finger into the source of her heat. Fuck I've never known someone to taste so delectable. Sweet and spicy at the same time. I worked my tongue, flicking her most sensitive spot, nibbling and flicking, nibbling and flicking. I pushed another finger inside of her and felt her start to tighten up around my fingers. "Cum for me Belly," I cooed, grabbing her clit gently with my teeth and growled deeply. "_EMMETT_!" she screamed, arching high off the ground and shaking hard.

I didn't give her time to come down. I hovered over her, teasing her sensitive clit with the head of my cock, making her thrust on to me. "Ah, Bells, Fuck your so fucking tight!" I whispered into her mouth. She lifted her hips, setting our pace, easily matching my powerful thrusts. I put my hands behind her back, and rocked back on my knees, bringing her with me. She was straddling my lap and I took a hold of her hips, lifting and dropping her back on to me, plunging deeper and harder with each lift. "OH God Emmet, I'm ....Going...to...._FUCK_!" I felt her tightening around my cock like a vice triggering my own climax as I slammed mercilessly into her. We both cried out each others names, clinging to one another. She still sat in my lap and I hugged her to me, suddenly feeling as if I wanted to sob. _What a chick._

"Oh god, Bella. . .I--" I started to stammer, but her head snapped back looking into my eyes with a quick flash of anger.

"Please, dont you dare tell me that your sorry," she snapped at me.

"Fuck no!" I said immediately. "I was just going to say I that I know you're trying with Edward, and I just feel like an asshole." I rubbed her cheek gently and kissed her softly. "This was the the single most wonderful moment of my life. I wouldn't take it back for the world."

"Good, we are going to have to work on this urges thing."

"We are two adults, Bella. Now that this is out of our system I'm sure that we'll be fine controlling ourselves." I said confidently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**A/N: Anyone else sweating?...mmmmmmmmmm**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: It's short I know but it's plot filler, I AM willing to make C.10 Crazy long and sexy for you, Show me the love.**_

_**Love love to My lovely Beta Sy!**_

_**Love all the love for last chapter!**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 9

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

As I walked into the house I tried to digest everything Bella had just said to me. Was I really in love with a lie? No, she loved me and I know that was not a lie. So then what? She was in love despite the fact I didn't like who she really was? No, that just made me feel like a complete tool. She changed herself to keep me happy while all along she was unhappy.

I had to clear my head. This was all just too much for me to process. I couldn't leave again, she would never forgive me. She would end up spending even more time with Emmett and good god, then what would she be like when I got back ? This is not how I wanted everything to go. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Every time I looked over at Rosalie, she had always smiled at me so warmly. Lovely Rose. How did she stand being around Emmett all these years without ripping his throat out every time he swore or made some lewd joke? She is so much more refined then him. I found it disturbing that they had been together for so long.

"Are you alright, Edward?" she said, standing slightly when I entered the room. I looked around noticing that everyone else was missing, probably joining Emmett and Bella on a hunt.

"Where did everyone go? Fleeing from me already?" I joked weakly, but was rewarded with a sweet laugh and a wide smile.

"No, Esme and Carlisle had something to do in town and Jasper and Alice are. . ." she cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "Spending time together at their house."

I nodded my head in understanding, but thankful that we were alone. I could ask her a few questions that might help me handle this new Bella a little better. "Rosalie, do you think I could ask you a question?"

She smiled brightly and patted the couch next to her where she had been sitting. "Of course! Please, come sit."

I sat next to her and took a deep breath, trying to carefully phrase my question so that I didn't offend her. "Well, you and Emmett have been together a really long time and I was just making an observation on how. . .different the two of you are from one another."

She nodded her head and I noticed something almost dark lurk behind her eyes. She was shielding, as most of my family does when I'm around, so I couldn't hear what abstract thought caused such a dark look. "We are very different."

"How do you two get along?" I rushed, just putting the question out there before I lost the nerve to ask it.

Surprisingly, she did something I hadn't expected. She laughed, grabbing my hand and giving it a light sqeeze. "Edward, darling. We don't get along," she said after her laughter had let up. "We have lived off of each others animosity and annoyance for many many years now. There is no love there, just familiarity."

I was shocked, they never really seemed hateful towards each other. "I was not aware, I'm so sorry for you."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be. It suits us actually. He is not a skirt chaser, so I dont have to worry about that and I - well, I'm just happy to be in this family."

"Rosalie, you know that we love you, no matter if you are with Emmett or not. Besides, you came before Emmett anyways, you have seniority love," I joke lamely, but she giggled anyways.

_. . .not the way I want . . ._

Just a ghost of a thought slipped through her tightly clamped thoughts. When I looked back into her gold eyes, they had the sadness I saw before. "I have a problem and I want your help," I said, hoping this project would lift her spirits.

"I'll see what I can do. What's the problem?" There was a slight twitch to her lips and I suspected that she already knew.

"You already know," I sighed, resting my head in my hands. "What am I going to do with her? She was someone else this whole time, only acting meek and quite because that's how I liked her. Am I wrong in this? She is not the Bella that I fell in love with."

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice what went on outside." I felt her slender fingers on my back, comforting me. "I really don't know exactly what to say. I didn't know until I heard her swear worse then Emmett! They were playing video games and I don't know what happened, but Bella got angry and just let loose," she said shaking her head. "Esme and I were floored, but you know Esme, she loves everyone unconditionally."

I nodded, not exactly sure if I myself was able to do that. "Is it too much to ask that she makes a little effort to be a lady? I mean I'll forgive the clothing, but the swearing and bears. Okay,so maybe I still think of her as my human Bella always needing to be protecting, but really, bears?"

I probably looked as helpless as I felt. I couldn't just give up on her. How could I give her immortality and then sentence her to a life alone? No, must do the honorable thing and stay by her side.

"She's never going to not be a part of this family," Rosalie said quietly, looking into my eyes. "You are not at fault, but neither is she. If it works out, great. If not, Edward, she'll be okay." She smiled a saucy smile. "We can always make Bella and Emmett live together."

I grinned slightly. "I thought I was the mind reader."

She laughed and took my hands again. Rosalie was the epitome of a lady, if only she could teach Bella. If only she could be Bella. What?! No. Where had that thought come from? "It's not hard to see what you're thinking. I mean we have lived together for how long? I would say that I know you pretty well, Edward."

_. . .not well enough. . ._

My eye's snapped to her's. She must have realized that I heard her thought and dropped my hands instantly. "I. . .um. . .I should let you. . ."

I quickly took her hands back. "I'm not blind, sweet Rose." She smiled slightly. "If I didn't feel as if I owed Bella a chance with the husband she married, then I would probably do an ungentlemanly thing and kiss you."

"That thought is really all I needed," she said smiling brightly and kissing my cheek softly before making a quick exit up stairs.

Since when does Edward Cullen have woman trouble? What in the world had possessed me to say that to Rosalie? This entanglement with Bella is really getting in the way of my brain to mouth path.

When Emmett and Bella returned, it was late and they were soaked to the bone. They said they got caught in the rain, but it looked like they were probably just playing in it. I rolled my eyes at them. Kids. I tried to talk to Bella, but she seemed preoccupied.

"With what?" I wasn't like her to be so evasive, she used to tell me everything. Wait, no I only thought she used to tell me everything. I guess she didn't.

"Just everything all at once. It's overloading my brain. I have to go let off some steam," she said coming out of the bathroom in old sweats and a hoody. "I'm gunna go play some X-box," she said walking out of the room again. I sighed and sat on the floor. I don't think she is going to stand by the 'halfway' thing.

She ran back into the room and threw her arms round my waist, tugging me along. "Are you coming or not? I could use someone to distract Emmett so that I can kick his ass," she said as she grinned happily up at me.

Maybe this is how it's going to be. Well if this is what she wants, then I'll do it. So that she's happy.

As we went downstairs we passed Rosalie and Emmetts room. I looked in as she sat in an old fashioned 'Fainting chair' reading.

_. . .There he goes, to go play babysitter with the kids. . ._

Bella gave me a funny look, as I laughed all the way down stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Late I know, Don't kill me, but in the middle of the chapter I desided to do some re modling of the plot, so I had to do a re-do on the chapter, so forgive me.. I fyou send me some love, I'll have another one for you tomorrow**!

_**As always, love to my Beta that keps me focused and helps out with the 'slow' days!**_

_**Also I own nothing but the dirty things I whisper to Robin when no one's looking....  
**_

Chapter 10

Emmett-Mo-Memmett

Yeah, okay so I lied. I lied to Bella and I lied to myself . "We are two adults, we should be able to control ourselves" or whatever bull shit I spouted. Honestly, I am fucking dying. It has been a month, a month and I am watching Bella turn right back into the servant that she was before and it's making me sick. Edward enlisted my lovely wife to help with the whole 'training to be a lady' bit. I have to give Bella credit, she is really trying to be a good little wife for Edward. I on the other hand am having a hard time keeping my thoughts in check.

I continue to try stealing her away to do all the stuff that we used to, but their version Bella is no longer mine. So fucking sue me if I am having a hard time with this shit. Hot sex aside, I just miss my best friend. Bella broke up the monotonous life I had before she had been reborn. Yeah we hung out while she was human, but there is so much more we could do now that death wasn't exactly a factor. The only plus side to all this shit is the random arguments that Bella had with Rose kept me rolling, only to earn a gracious 'Fuck you' from Bella. Which of course would earn her a scolding from her 'teacher.' In the end it would make me crack up even harder. Eventually, I was banned from watching Bella's training.

It was fine with me though, I didn't like being in the house to often anyways. Not such a great idea being around Edward the mindfuck and my dirty thoughts that I would often couldn't resist revisiting. If he saw the same images enough he would realize what had actually happened and that it wasn't just a dirty fantasy. So here I am hanging with the mutts, again. Not that I minded, actually I am really starting to like them more and more. It helps to fill my insult slinging quota for the day.

At the moment we were enjoying just running, which we did often. Who would have thought that even though they are part human, the need to aimlessly run like a dog was still there. We had stopped near Canada, a spot the pack liked to stop often because of the small lake here was a little cooler for their overheated asses. I plopped down at the base of a tree that sadly I had become familiar with, since my trips with them had become so frequent.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be the protectors?" I said randomly, to no one in particular. We were all just laying around, being bored, while a few of the guys had jumped into the lake.

"Yeah, why?" said Quil, who was lying against the tree across from me occupying himself by finding little pebbles to throw at me. I caught them and threw them back at him. We weren't actually trying to hit each other, it just turned into a sad game of catch. "What the fuck is your point?"

"Well you're all here, what the fuck are you protecting?" I said, finally getting him right on the forehead. I chuckled at the low growl that he threw at me.

"There hasn't been vamp activity since the red-head and her little army," Jake said with a shrug. He had also began picking up little stones and throwing them at both of us. "Fuck we need a life!"

"I had one! Then Fagward grew some balls and came home," I grumbled batting away a pebble that came flying at my face.

"I thought she was over that slave shit," Jake said, obviously getting too bored to even throw stones any more.

"Yeah well, so did I," I stood up pacing. Talking about that dick always made me pissed. "Edward snaps and Bella comes running."

"What did he say when he first saw her?" Quil asked, giving up on hitting me and resorted to throwing them at the sleeping Paul.

"I wasn't there, but I do know that right after he came in he started throwing accusations around. He said I ruined her!" I spat, thinking that I still owed him a fucking punch in the mouth. I should claim that shit when I get home. "I was actually proud of her, she stood up to him and told him she wasn't going to change for him."

"Little Bella, mouthed off to the hubbs? Nice!" Quil said, looking as proud as I had felt that day.

"Yeah well it didn't last!" Jake said, standing too. "It never fucking lasts. She's a vampire, she could kick his ass."

"You know Bella, always eager to please" Quil said with a sad smile.

_HA! If you only knew just how right you were with that! _Good thing the dog's can't read minds. "I'm gunna steal her away again, I promise."

"She still hasn't come and seen me yet," Jake grumped.

"QUIL IF YOU THROW ANOTHER FUCKING ROCK AT ME I'M GOING TO REMOVE YOUR ABILITY TO REPRODUCE!" Paul roared from where he was once snoozing.

Darling little fucker that he was, Quil stood up and kicked a clump of mud sending it sailing threw the air and landing right across Paul's face. "It wasn't a rock!" Quil yelped, as he quickly phased and darted into the forest. Paul was after him in a flash, phasing before he even fully got up.

I laughed rolling my eyes. "You dogs are entertaining and all, but I should get back. See if I can put any more effort into preventing the Bella-bot."

"Wolves," Jake corrected before giving me a nod of farewell.

"Maybe we can think of a kidnapping scheme," I joked making Jake laugh.

"Sure sure, although I'm not sure who I'd like to confront more, Bella or the Fairy-bug," He added. I heard Sam and Embry laugh out in the water.

"Ha! Fairy-Bug. I called him the same thing!" I threw over my shoulder as I headed back towards home.

~\()/~

As I walked into the house I was greeted with the beautiful sound of my best friend. "Fuck you if you think I am going anywhere near those things!"

"Isabella! A real lady does not dress like a man and run around in jeans all the time! " Rose snapped. _Ooo, entertainment! I have to see this!_ I walked up stairs and leaned on the door frame of Rose and I's bedroom only to see Bella and Rose facing each other in the same bitch-pose. Arms crossed, glaring at each other, legs apart and one foot lightly tapping.

"What's this bitch-off over?" I laughed, not daring to say a word about the poses. Not that I didn't enjoy the outcome last time. Somehow, I just don't think that having sex with Bella in front of my wife with her husband in the next room would be the greatest of ideas.

Bella threw up her hand revealing a scrap of maroon fabric. "This!" she spat, throwing the offending article on the bed. "The little towelette that they call a dress , and on top of that they want me were heels!"

"_Isabella_! It's your birthday! Carlisle and Esme want to have a party at Ruth Chris's, you need to look nice! Not like. . .A ho-bo!" Rosalie said throwing up her hands.

_She'd look hot even as a ho-bo_. I thought, looking at the slightly ripped jeans and sweater that was actually new, Alice's compromise. Of course she wore her old Converse that she refused to get rid of.

"Look woman, I am here to _ACT_ like a lady and all that, not dress like a hooker!" Bella said, stomping off, slamming her shoulder into me as she walked by. "_AND MY NAME IS BELLA!" _She called out from downstairs.

_Well at least when Rose pissed her off, I get to hang with her again,_ I thought following the quickly flee form.

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

I knew that when Rose brought the dress out, we would have a fight on your hands. I really thought that all this effort was for naught, but I had promised myself that I was going to give Bella until her birthday. It had already been a month and I could plainly see how hard she way trying, which only made me feel worse. She was no longer my Bella, but instead a new woman in which I no longer fit that image. Rosalie insisted that she could help with Bella become more ladylike and immediately began Bella's training.

This wasn't right. There was only one week left until the birthday party Carlisle and Esme were throwing Bella and a very rational side of my brain knew this was all pointless. One wonderful surprise had come from all of though, Rosalie and I had renewed our friendship. Almost as if she was newly made and we were just friends enjoying each others company.

I heard Emmett enter the house as Bella began throwing her tantrum. This should go over well. He was never the best of influences when it came to Bella's temper. Most often than not he actually fueled the fire, so to speak when it came to Bella's outbursts. He was always saying that it wasn't good to hold it in. Often he finished the sentence in his mind, whispering like she was before.

_...Ooo, entertainment! I have to see this!. . _. I almost laughed out loud at the excitement in his voice over Bella and Rosalie spatting. It was pretty comical to watch Bella stomp her foot like a child and sweet Rosalie try desperately to hold her composure. I saw him from across the hall, leaning against the door frame of the room.

"What's this bitch-off over?" He laughed, daring man if you ask me, having left earlier to get out of the line of fire. I had given up a while ago getting in the middle of those two, it quickly became dangerous and pointless._ . . sex with Bella in front of my wife with her husband in the next room would be the greatests of ideas. . ._

Emmett, I really wish I could omit all of his thoughts about my wife. They were pretty improper and I can only be thankful that he didn't voice these particular fantasies out loud in front of Rosalie.

"This!" Bella snapped, I could only guess she was displaying the beautiful dress that Rosalie had picked out for her. It's a shame that Bella did not like it, Rosalie took such a long time considering Bella's tastes and concerns before choosing a dress for her to wear. "Little towelette that they call a dress and on top of that they want me were heels!"

"_Isabella_! It's your birthday! Carlisle and Esme want to have a party at Ruth Chris's, you need to look nice! Not like. . .A ho-bo!" Rosalie said sounding like she was getting beyond frustrated. Maybe I should go in there and try to talk some reason into Bella.

._ . .She'd look hot even as a ho-bo. . ._ Emmett clearly was not going to help this situation. He would let her run around in sweats and one of those sweatshirts if it had been up to him.

"Look woman, I am here to ACT like a lady and all that, not dress like a hooker!" Bella said, I heard her leave the room adding , "_AND MY NAME IS BELLA!" _for good measure.

_. . .Well at least when Rose pissed her off, I get to hang with her again. . ._ Emmett thought before I heard him retreating after Bella. Well at least he'll calm her down a little. My wife seems pretty unforgiving these days so I would have no idea how to handle such a task. Before I could just call her back and she would come back, now she throws a profanity at me and keeps walking.

I sighed heavily as I headed to Rosalie's room to see if I could offer any comfort. She was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly. I'm not sure why I felt I had to be quiet, maybe it was just one of those human things that never go away.

Rosalie glanced up and smiled weakly. "She is very resistant. Maybe we can get Alice to talk her into it. She could sale 'Ice to an Eskimo,'" she joked standing up to pick up the dress, fold it and setting it to the side. "Maybe you should talk to Carlisle or Esme about Bella and see if they have any advice."

I nodded having already thought this myself. "I thought as much, I just was saving it for my last resort," I smiled at her feeling a bit insincere. "It's not easy asking someone else how to handle your wife."

Rosalie was instantly at my side, giving me a sweet hug. "It's not your fault, she just, isn't ready to grow up. We have been around too long I guess," she stepped back and shrugged a little. A gesture that looked a little odd to me coming from Rosalie. "We were molded from a different era, literally. She grew up in a time very different from ours. These day's women are doing more men's trades then men themselves and being celebrated for it," I laughed at the little face she made.

She took my hands in her own while she looked into my eyes. I really had to struggle to pay attention to her words these days. "I'll have her perfect for you by her birthday, I promise." She smiled at me encouragingly.

_perfect for who?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey folks, I LOVE all your reviews... I am totally in love with all of you guys and your love, comments, and observations. Super Mad Props to my Beta Isabella (SY)! I know You guys have requested some Lemon-aid, I'll fit it in the next chapter...**_

_**I own nothing of the twilight anything, although I own some raunchy fantasies....  
**_

Chapter 11

EMMY'S POINT OF VIEW

I walked outside and Bella was nowhere to been seen. I sighed as I headed back into the house and suddenly, out of nowhere, got pelted in the head with a pine cone. A suspicious giggle came from the tree Bella and I claimed had claimed as our own, so I thought that I would go investigate what daring little critter was throwing things at me. Like I didn't know. I walked to the base of the tree and looked up, seeing a sexy ass in tight jeans on our usual branches and quickly climbed up.

I joined her on the branch that held that sweet little ass up, taking my usual spot leaning against the trunk. She gave me a brilliant smile, and in turn I stuck my tongue out at her. "Don't you go looking all sexy and then smile at me, woman!" I grumped, not really sounding anywhere near as serious as I sounded.

Bella's eyes grew round, giving me her innocent look. I wasn't buying it. "What did I do?" she said, trying to sound indignant.

"Nah-ah, it's what you didn't do," I tried to sound all cryptic, just because I knew she hated that shit.

"Spit it out McCarty," she snapped, instantly annoyed. There was my Bella.

"This! Going back to Bella the slave and how-to-be-a-lady-training? Bullshit!" There was no stopping me now, I had a months worth of venting to do. "You spouted all this shit about being who you were, whether he liked it or not while that fucker was gone. His pretty little face shows up and you're all 'Yes-Sir!' again! Bella, this is not who you are!"

"How do you know?" she growled at me, crossing her hands in front of her like an angry twelve-year-old.

"Belly?" I pried her arms away and drug her across the branch into my arms, sitting her in front of me so that our knees touched and I could look into her eyes. I leaned forward, resting my forehead on hers and sighed. "Baby, this is you. Right now in this tree, throwing things at my head to get my attention not to call out where you are," I whispered so that only we could hear. "Swearing at me for no reason other then just to swear, playing Halo and making up our own swear-words just so that we have something new just between us."

She laughed, leaning back as she smiled at me, the sincere beautiful Bella smile that I loved. "Bee's snach fuck-titer."

I chuckled, remembering the game we made that one up together so long ago. I tried to spit that mouth full back out and had more laughs trying to say it again and fucking it all up. "Right, like that."

"I'm sorry Emmy," she said, looking so sad that I suddenly felt like a shit. well fuck. "I am only trying so hard so that we don't just throw our marriage away just because we are a little different. I am just having trouble finding a happy medium."

"How about you cut the training down to like.. um I don't know, maybe three days and not five. Take two days to hang out with me again. I'm selfish and two days for just you and fa--Edward." I said, probably looking like a little kid asking mommy for some candy.

I thought she was thinking it over, but instead of an answer she asked, "Were you just going to say 'Fagward' again?"

"No!" She shot me a dirty look and raised her hand as if to smack me. "I wasn't! I was going to say...Fairy-Bug"

"Em!" she laughed instead, which I was happy to see again.

"Look I have another thing that I have to say because if I don't there is a certain little puppy that might just bite a chunk of me off," I said, rolling my eyes dramatically. I cleared my throat and did my best 'Jake-Voice'. "Bella! You get your cute ass back to LaPush or else we are crossing over the line to come get you!"

Bella laughed loudly at my acting, almost falling out of the tree, but I steadied her. "Alright," she finally conceded. "I will tell that bi--Rose tomorrow that I want some time off..." she touched my cheek, rubbing her finger lightly. I leaned into her touch, closing my eyes. I heard her sigh and causing her breath to fan across my face, like a spring breeze, even though it was well into fall. "I really am sorry Emmy, for leaving you hanging for so long."

I opened my eyes, then gazed into the gold ones that seemed to be holding me hostage and smiled. "Did you just call my wife a bitch?"

She grinned my mischievous grin as she leaned into me giving me a sweet kiss on my lips. She quickly spun around and leaned against me, like we did when we used to watch movies in the living room. "Yes. Yes I did," she sighed, contently looking out over the tree tops.

As morning rolled around I was actually excited for the start of a new day. For the first time in a month Bella was true to her word, sitting in front of the TV with two X-Box controllers waiting. It was better then flowers, if you fucking ask me! Everyone else was out, so we had no one to bother us as we swore and used our own little Master Chief's to beat the shit out of each other.

"Aww, you remembered," I cooed plopping down next to her, almost sitting on her. She shoved me over and laughed when I dramatically fell to the side.

"It was only yesterday, stupid," She joked, sorting through the arena of choices for the one that she wanted.

"You're so fucking lame, we always do that one!" I complained, lifting my foot to kick her from the spot on the floor where I was still spralled out.

"You're just salty because I always win this one and you suck balls," she countered as she started the match.

"Pfftt, right!". Yeah I know, real smart come back, but it's hard to be witty when you're virtually stalking. Hence, the made up swear words.

Three hours and many games later, we were graced by the presence of a very pissed off wife of mine. Guh, the fucking foot tapping made me want to...hit something. "Can we help you?" I snapped, not looking up from the screen.

"Yes! You can--"

"Hey _fuckturd_! How did you live through that shit I got you like five times in the head!" Bella shouted, pointing at the screen outraged.

I shrugged, grinning at her and chuckling a little. "Ppfftt, fuckturd...what the hell is a fuckturd?"

"You," she said simply kicking at my out streatched legs.

"DO YOU MIND!" Rosalie suddenly raised her voice. I had already forgotten she was standing there.

"_WHAT?!" _we both snapped at her, making her jump a little. Ha!

"_Isabella_, you are supposed to be with me right now, training," she said, a bit more composed. We continued to play, only half listening. I had Bella in my sights and was about to punch her in the back of her head, mainly to see if she would interrupt again. Aggravating Rose was just to much fun.

"Oh right, about that....._EM! Back off fucker!_ ...Right the training.. I'm gunna be making it like three days instead of five so that I have some more me time ," she said, her eyes never leaving the screen. She turned quickly and shot me.

I heard a gasp both Bella and I looked up to see a very angry Rose glaring at us with disbelieving eyes. What did we do now? "Have you asked Edward about this?"

Bella's eyes narrowed as she set her controller down, giving Rose her full attention. I don't think that it was a good thing to have at the moment. "Look Rose, I get that you are supposed to work some miracle on me and everything, but I don't have to ask permission from my husband to take a break for a day or two."

"I don't think that you can afford to miss a day, you are no where near ready for your birthday," she said in her very Rose haughty way.

Bella stood up, coming up only an inch below eye level with Rose. This is going to get ugly. "Do I have a deadline? I thought this was just to better myself," Bella slowly walked closer to Rose, making me jump to my feet, ready to . . . throw oil on them or pull them apart, depending on how violent it became.

"Well you will never be better yourself if you keep hanging around _kids_ all day!" she spat, looking right at me when she said kids. HA, that makes you a pedophile.

"Good enough? _Good enough?_! Being married to him isn't good enough? I will tell you just like I told him, don't go blaming Emmett for anything, I am exactly who I am going to be and . . ." Bella suddenly stopped, looking as if she had an epiphany. "And you can take your training and shove it up your tightly wound ass, princess, because I am over changing who I am so make him happy with me."

Rose seethed, I should give Bella the pissing -of-Rose-award because I had never seen her so angry. "You never deserved him!" she spat walking right up to Bella and yelling in her face. "You don't deserve those dogs you share fleas with!"

Everything happened so fast, that even the most sensitive of vampire eyes had trouble seeing it. Bella shoved Rose hard, making her fly through the oak front door, shattering it into a million splinters.

Rose rolled a good ten feet through the door and quickly sprang to her feet crouching low in her defensive pose. Bella crouched and laughed. Yes folks she laughed. _My Bella was crazy!_ "I have been waiting to fuck your shit up since I was human," she said pouncing at my wife.

Rose caught her around the waist easily, but Bella delivered rapid fire blows to the head, which caused Rose to quickly release her. Once her feet hit the ground Bella drove her shoulder into Rose's stomach forcing her backwards into the tree line. Rose tripped over a fallen log, but held tightly onto Bella, spinning in mid-fall. I ran into the tree line to see that Rose was crawling up Bella's body, ripping her shirt in her haste. _God forgive me this shit was hot._

Rose got in several good hits before Bella brought her foot between them and pushing hard against her attacker, slamming her into a tree, causing it to crack and groan. Bella stood in a crouching position, ready to pounce again. I ran up and hugged her tightly from behind, lifting her up so that feet no longer touched to ground. Rose smirked sadistically, charging at the little hostage in my arms but was stopped short when arms tightly wound around her own waist. Thank God for Edward, I had never been so happy to see the fucker.

"What is your problem!?" Rose screamed, still fighting to get at Bella.

"You are my fucking problem!" Bella screamed back, jerking me forward with the force of her struggles. "How was that shit for lady like, bitch!" She looked at her husband who was no longer holding my wife, since she was not fighting him anymore. "If you want me, you take me how I am. I tried to change and be more fucking ladylike for you, but I refuse to sacrifice my happiness anymore."

Bella looked back at me and I dropped her on back to her feet again taking her hand in mine. "Lets cool

this situation off and go swap some flea's with the dogs," I said smiling at her.

She grinned up and me and laughed. "Swapping fleas never sounded so good!"

_**A/N: If you love me you'll press that pretty green button for me...  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**a/n: Sorry it took so long, for some reason this Chapter was defeating me, but there is some serious excitement coming up so stay tuned!**_

_**Much love to my faithful followers for hanging in there with me and giving me such awesome suggestions! All kinds of super special love to my Beta, sister, and partner in crime: Isabella!**_

Chapter 12

_**EDWARD**__**S POINT OF VIEW**_

I was to far away to stop anything from happening by the time I had heard the yelling from a distance. Alice only saw a fight at the house, not the people involved. I decided to take Carlisle up on his offer to go hunting with him and Esme thinking it would be a good time to speak to him about this situation with Bella.

I arrived in time to see Emmett doing his best to contain Bella, who was panting unnecessarily and wearing what was left of her ripped up shirt. She was uncontrollably jerking and fighting to get a hold of Rosalie. Rosalie had appeared she was going to take advantage of the fact Bella was contained at the moment , but I just couldn't let her. Bella was still a newborn and by the grace of god, had not seriously injured Rosalie. I ran and grabbed Rosalie around the waist and held tightly as she tried to force herself from my grip.

I released Rosalie and watched her flee when I saw that Emmett had pulled Bella out of the tree line and towards the garage to his Jeep. I kept up with her easily, though, without crowding her. It would embarrass her to much if she knew I had seen her so upset. We finally stopped at a cliff side overlooking the ocean, closer to Oregon. She was staring off into the water, as I hung back, not really sure what to say in this situation. Even in her disheveled state she was still beautiful, like only Rose could be. Her floor-length skirt was ripped almost up to her milky white hips, exposing an indecent amount of leg. It was hard to keep my thoughts pure and look away respectfully, I followed Emmett's example that I had seen so many times before and just stared. Her shirt was in tatters with almost the whole lower half ripped off and missing. I had to say something to her soon, or me just staring at her was going to become a little creepy.

"Don't worry, Rosalie. I don't think that she means to be so angry, I just---" I started.

"Oh Edward, you stupid fool!" she snapped, spinning around to pin me with an angry glare. "She does mean to be angry because she has the right to be angry!" she said walking over to me. I was shocked. She had never yelled at me like this before. This is the second time that a woman is angry with me today, and both in the matter of 15 minutes no less. "She will not be who you want her to be! Bella, is only going to be Bella."

"But she is stil--" I tried again, but I didn't really have much of an argument. She was not a kid and she was not my wife in my heart anymore. I had to tell her, but after her birthday. I didn't want to give her any other reason to hate her birthday. Not that she was aging anymore, so it shouldn't be to harsh.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO!" she suddenly yelled at me and then covered her mouth with her hand, as if to physically take back what she had just said.

Did she just..."Rose..I."

She covered her face and tried to push past me, but I caught her arm. She looked up at me with a mix of confusion and regret that made my heartbreak for her. Or was it reaching for her? This was the feeling I should have with my wife, giddy, anxious, and...in love? When did this happen? "I'm not sorry for anything other then having said it like that." she whispered, choking back tearless sobs.

I had nothing to say, I couldn't find the words. So I said nothing, and held her chin lightly with my finger tips, leaning into her, lightly grazing her lips with my own. That's all I meant to allow, we both still married and until that was taken care of, it was not proper . That is what the voice inside my head was telling me, but a shock of something I have never felt, even with my wife, shot through me. Lust.

She moaned into my mouth, leaning her body into mine, holding onto my shoulders. I was suddenly very sympathetic to Emmett and any other man that I scoffed at for loosing their control in any similar situation. I felt like a man dying of thirst, and Rose was my drink of water. My tongue darted out, seeking entrance. Rose moaned, opening her mouth deepening the kiss. My hands began to roam all over her body, rubbing her back all the way down to her beautiful backside, squeezing gently ,making her body mold into mine. A moan escaped lips as she ran her hands under my shirt, dragging her nails down my chest.

"Rose..." The sensation made all the feeling head south where I was aching for attention. "Rose, baby..." I forgot what I was going to say. Whether it was a protest or a burst of common sence, I'll never know because I was not trying very hard to recall what it was that I was going to say. She had brought her hands round my hips and slowly under the waist of my slacks. Her slim fingers were working on my button to my pants.

My hands began working on their own accord, sliding under her shirt taking a large breast in each hand and flicking my thumbs over her erect nipples. She arched her back causing her hips to grind against the needy member in my pants. I felt my hips push back against her. We ended up on the ground, though I don't remember this happening ,or if I was even gentle about it.

My eyes snapped open, moaning and working my hips as I felt her sweet fingers wrap around my manhood. I was no longer the controlled man that I prided myself on, gliding my hands up her thighs, until I reached under her hiked up skirt grabbing at her thin panties ripping them away easily.

"Edward!" she gasped, grinding her sweet narrow hips onto my fingers that had crept into her heated core. "Oh God, Edward!" I tried to go easy. I had only done this once before with Bella and she was human. Rose had a lot of experience being married to someone like Emmett, it was a little emasculating.

"Rose, I never..." I stammered stupidly. God, for the first time in over one hundred years, I felt like the 17 year-old child that I had been become frozen in time as. "I mean it's.."

Rosalie gave me a seductive smile which threatened my ability to control my release. "Edward, baby… You need to relax," she purred, pushing up and then back down again on my back. She lifted her skirt and sat down with her back to me, straddling my hips. I saw her cross her arms in front of her tugging on the hem of her tattered shirt. Painfully slow, she lifted it over her head looking back at me in such a way that made my member twitch. She grabbed a hold the waist of my pants and yanked down roughly, releasing my manhood , causing it to smack the inside of her thigh.

She leaned forward, lifting her backside and reaching between her legs grabbing a hold of my manhood once again, stroking it a few times before sinking herself on top me with a low but deep throaty groan of pleasure.

"Fuck!" I growled causing her head to snap back at me with a evily seductive smile. "Did you just say 'fuck'?"

I panted, trying to push my thoughts into working order as she bounced on top of me. "Well...ah...there..is....just..mmmmmmm... no other...fuck me... no other word.... to....mmm," I was done trying to make a working sentence.

She let out a delicious moan. I grabbed her hips and bucked up words as she slammed down on to my member. "God Rose!"

"Eddy, Yes Eddy!" she leaned back so that she was laying on my chest with head resting on my shoulder. She still straddled me, I bent my knees and took a hold of her hips thrusting into her with out any restraint. Something I wasn't able to experience with my first encounter of this nature. I kissed her neck as I felt my release near, then bringing my hand between her legs I gently rubbed as I watched her reach her climax, "Oh god yes, don't stop Eddy!"

"Never!" I growled into her ear pounding into her and releasing my cold seed.

* * *

_**EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Do you know how much alcohol it take's for us mythological creatures to get drunk? Lots! As we sat out on the beach around the fire the dogs had started, we had already consumed more then teenage werewolves are fucking hilarious, by the way.

"Why are we having a bon fire again?" Bella asked for the third time tonight.

"Because, stupid, our Bella is back!" Embry roared with laughter, as if that was not the answer she had gotten the last several times she had asked.

"Oh, right!" she said laughing. "I kicked Emmett's stuck-up wife's ass today."

Jake boomed with laughter. "I know, that's fucking great! My Bella is a scrapper!"

"I just wish I had gotten to see it, two women fighting is super hot!" Paul said, downing the rest of his fifth bottle of rum.

"It was hot!" I said to no one in particular, just staring into fire, remembering the two women on top of each other. Yeah okay, so it wasn't so sexual, but fuck my imagination could make it sexual.

"So who's turn is it?" Quil asked, slurring a little.

"I think that it's Paul's turn," Jake piped up. I nodded and Jake turned to Paul who was doing his best at a 'Bring-it-on' gesture."Drink or dare?"

"Dare!" he replied confidently.

"I dare you to..." he stopped, thinking it over. "To . . ."

"Dance for me!" Bella shouted suddenly jumping to her feet bouncing up and down. Thank god I gave her my shirt. Hers was left in tatters from the fight and those beautiful tits would be the main focus right now. It was bad enough that it was clearly cold.

Everyone burst out laughing, cheering in agreement. "Paul your dare is to give Bella a lap dance!" Jake boomed the order, hardly getting through it because he was laughing so hard.

I almost growled at him when he gave Bella a hooded look, licking his lips patting the log next to him for her to sit.

"Don't worry," Leah whispered into my ear. Everyone was hooping and hollering making it pretty easy to keep our conversation to ourselves. "She's hot, but a vamp. Just the smell alone is cause for you to have no worries. He's doing it to torment you."

I looked down at her and she grinned knowingly. "So I'm that easy to see through, huh?"

"Yes," She said simply, turning back to the performance.

Paul was dancing around Bella who would be blushing if that were at all possible. It might have been her idea, but I don't think she expected anyone to actually go along with it. Jake turned on his cell phone to use his ring tone as background music for Paul.

I just watched honestly not trusting my voice. If I attempted to open my mouth at this point the only thing coming from it would either be a growl or something not so nice.

"Woohoo!" Jared called out, holding a dollar up for Bella. She grinned taking the dollar and putting it in the waist of Paul's pants, giving him a solid smack on the ass. My hands tightened on the bottle of whiskey I had been drinking, shattering it into a glass waterfall from my hands. Jake immediately closed his phone, stopping the music. Bella looked over at me with a little smirk on her lips. Minx!

Paul, however, was rubbing the spot that she had smacked. "Ouch, Bella.. you're definitely not human anymore!"

She laughed wildly. "Sorry," she mumbled as she grinned looking back at me. "So, who wants a lap dance from me?"

That was it! I growled deep in my throat, making everyone laugh except Bella and myself. She knew what she was doing and I couldn't help myself from warning everyone not to reply to her offer.

"Emmy, baby?" she cooed seductively, drawing every males attention within ear shot, which had been a lot considering all the sensitive hearing around. " I think we should go home." I heard seven collective heart beats speed up and a suspicious gulp from Leah who was sitting next to me.

"Sure thing, Belly," I said huskily. After I stood and mumbled a thanks to the guys I stretched my hand out for her to take.

I stopped halfway home, jerking her hand causing her to stop short and slam back into me. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Right this second? Nothing, but I'm not sure it will stay that way, so..." I grabbed her by the back of the head, capturing her mouth with mine. She instantly parted her lips for me, moaning as our tongues wrestled together. Her hands roamed over my bare chest as I soaked in the beautiful smell of her urgent need, like a special perfume created just for me.

I stepped away, leaving us both panting for unneeded air. "Baby, I want to do this right. I'm visiting the family lawyer tomorrow and asking Rose for a divorce."

"Emmy..." she started, as I refused to hear it. I was done worrying if she felt the same way or not. Nothing would change how I felt and she needed to know.

"Bella, I am in love with you. I respect you to much to sneak around like what we share is wrong. My loving you is not wrong. This is how I feel and I refuse to be ashamed the next time I make love to you."

She smiled and nodded as she reached out her hand lacing her fingers with mine again. "I understand." She was silent the rest of the way home. It didn't appear that she was creeped out or upset, so I took it as a win.

Things went back to normal. We were back to being us again. I went to the lawyer and had expected the papers to come in two days, Bella's birthday.

_**A/N:**__** Much love to my girl Frosty1974 for her shout out in her wonderful awesome story A Beautiful University Dream! Staring mr. McCarty himself. God check it out, It's the bestest! Much love and Lotsa Kisses! Remember, lemme know how I'm doing, or else im sad and that will lead to lack of lemons and NO ONE wants that!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you all for the love, an even though the last lemon was eddy and rose, lemon is a lemon..anyhoo.. i have for you... Bella's Birthday....**_

_**LOVE by the pounds to my lovely Beta Isabella! You Rock!**_

_**Enjoy my world...**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 13

_**EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN! IF YOU DON'T GET INTO THE FUCKING DRESS I WILL DISMEMBER YOU AND PUT YOU IN IT MYSELF!" I heard Alice's voice boom across the yard. Yeah, Alice can boom when she wants to.

Bella and I were in our tree. I was hanging out while Bella was hiding from Alice who had taken it upon herself, not caring what Bella or anyone else for that matter thought, and bought an Alice version of a birthday dress for Bella.

"Why are you hiding?" I said laughing as she winced at the sound of Alice's voice. "You're a newborn, why don't you just go beat her up!"

"DON'T YOU ENCOURAGE HER, EMMETT MCCARTY!" I looked down and grinned at the tiny woman glaring up at me from the base of the tree.

"She is an evil pixie!" Bella said with a dramatic terrified look, causing me to burst out laughing again. "Evil pixies trump newborn vampires!"

"Don't make me come up there and drag your ass down!" Alice threatened.

"Guh!" Bella grumped, climbing down from the tree.

"Bitch if you want, but you'll thank me later," Alice said triumphantly in her normal sing-song voice.

I climbed down behind her, having my own errands to run. I hadn't mentioned the divorce to Bella since the night I had announced to her that is what I wanted . I figured once her birthday was behind us,that would be the turning point in which we could move forward. The call came about an hour ago informing me that the papers were ready. I told Esme, whom other then Bella was the only person that knew what I had decided, that I would go get them and meet the family at Ruth Chris later. I had also been having trouble finding the perfect gift for Bella. It's not like I could say, 'Hey I got the divorce papers, let's fuck!', and I wanted something a little more personal then, 'Hey I paid your X-box live account for a year!'. I knew Bella would kick my ass for even getting her something, but that's okay. I'll take the beating ,and lets face it, I will most likely enjoy it.

* * *

Three hours late! Fuck! It had taken all of ten minutes to get the papers from the lawyers office, but I had arrived at the restaurant three hours late having scoured every fucking mall I could think of. I had finally found what I wanted to get her. I was hoping that when she saw it, she would forgive me for being so late.

When I walked through the door I didn't see Bella, but I could see and hear the table that held my family. It had appeared the pack had just arrived as well and were passing a small form, that I could only guess was Bella, around for hugs. Jacob looked up and spotted me, hollering out a greeting.

Suddenly a small form emerged from the pile of men hovering around her, with all her graceful fury. Fuck me, she's gorgeous. She was in what I am sure that most would call a simple black dress, but on Bella, it was not simple. She was ravishing, even when her eyes were bright with anger.

"Emmett! Where have you been?!" she snapped, but as she walked toward me, I could see that her face was relaxing.

"What you think I wouldn't show up to my best friend's birthday?" I smirked, opening my arms to fold her into a huge hug. I felt her sigh against my chest causing my unbeating heart to almost burst. I stepped back, holding her out by her arms, giving her an appreciative look. "Belly, you are a fox!"

"Yeah, well that grin was worth the torture Alice put me through," she smiled up at me. Her eyes glanced down at the bag in my hand and pointed, narrowing her eyes. "Tell me you did not go out and buy me a gift!"

"I did, so please don't kill me!" I said putting my hands up in a surrender. "Lets do the celebration thing and then I'll let you open it."

She rolled her eyes, but took my hand as we walked toward the table where everyone sat. "I don't know why, it's not like I'm eating anything."

I sat down in the empty chair next to her. It did not escape my notice that Edward was not sitting next to her, but between Carlisle and Esme. He was...glaring at me? Fuck, now what did I do?! I had fully planned on returning the favor and stare him down, but it occurred to me it was not me he was glaring at, but.... I followed the daggers shooting from his eyes to see Alice glaring in return. Interesting….

Rosalie was entirely too cheerful for my taste. This usually meant she was either up to something or hiding something, but to be honest, I was beyond the point of caring. I was chatting it up with Paul who was sat to my right, and Jake ,who sat to Bella's left. As we talked I noticed how the pack , as well as myself, dominated the noise level of the quite restaurant and for some reason this made me happy. The pack of teenage puppies had really been integrated into my family, becoming my brothers. Aside from Mr. Dagger-Eyes, everyone was having a great time. Laughing, joking, and sharing horribly embarrassing stories causing Bella to hide her face into my shoulder.

It was getting late and even with as much fun as we were having, I couldn't help but notice that Bella had a frown on her little face. "What's wrong baby-doll?" I whispered in her ear, low enough so that only she could hear.

"Alice, she's . . . shaking," she said, causing me snap my eyes toward my tiny sister. She was engaged in a deep conversation with Edward, her little fists balled up and her body shaking with rage. So much so that Jasper had let out a low growl deep in his throat.

"Jasper!" I hissed. "Sooth those thoughts!"

"I'm trying!" he snapped, putting a hand on the small of his wife's back.

"Please, let's not do this..." Bella whispered. If she could cry, I am pretty sure she would have. "Alice, what's--"

"NO!" Edward yelled, suddenly, obviously hearing something we did not.

"Yes!" she hissed, getting up, getting in his face. "You have no idea, nor do you care, what I have been going through!"

"Don't please!" he pleaded with a hard and furious look in his eyes.

"OUTSIDE…NOW!" Carlisle hissed at us, grabbing Edward and I by our shirts ,giving us a little push. When we got outside in to the back of the restaurant I looked around, noticing the pack had made a circle around us. Carlisle was gone leaving Bella, Alice, Edward and...Rose. What the fuck is going on?!

"I can't do this anymore! Not for any one of you fools!" Alice spat, looking at each of us.

"NO!" Edward said. He looked as if he was going to attack her.

"Edward, your guilt is only a small fucking part of this whole fucking mess!" Alice said looking towards Bella and I, then glaring back at Edward.

"TELL HER OR I AM GOING TO!" Alice finally screamed. An uncomfortable silence quickly fell over the group.

Edward sighed heavily and then turned to Bella taking her hands in his. "Bella, I love you… but…. I am afraid I made a mistake when I turned you..."

Bella's eye's grew large with a mask of sorrow and humiliation, which quickly caused me to turn in his direction. "Edward, what the hell did you just say to her?" I growled, quickly closing the small gap of space between us. "There better be a point behind this." I felt the boys at my flanks, growling loudly.

If Edward could sweat he would be producing bullets at the moment. He jumped nervously, dropping Bella's hand like it had burned him. "No, no, what I mean is... um... Not that turning you was a mistake, but I made a mistake recently and I just...ah fuck.. I mean… damnit! I just don't think the two of us are the same people we were when we got married."

"THE POINT EDWARD!" I snapped, finally loosing my temper with his stammering. Did he really just say 'fuck'?

"Isleptwithsomeone." He said, his eyes were shut tight, probably expecting to be punched. Well who am I to disappoint? I drew back and punched him square in the mouth, dropping him to the ground hard. If Bella had not lifted her hand to stop me, I probably would have kept going.

"I don't understand…" Bella said sadly, looking toward her husbands crumpled form. "I tried so hard to make myself the woman you wanted."

The hurt in Bella's voice made me lift my arm again, prepared to punch until the hurt went away. "That's just it!" he said, covering his head when he saw my lifted arm. "I tried to change you, but you are who you are going to be!" When he realized the second punch wasn't coming he finally stopped covering his head. "Please understand, it's not anything you did wrong. Maybe we just never really knew each other."

Bella, wearing most beautiful smile on her face, helped him to his feet. She placed her hands gently each side of his face and kissed him soundly on the lips with a loud 'Smack!'. He looked as confused as the rest of us, I'm sure.

"Edward- you are a pompous, pretentious ass, who really is kinda stupid for as smart as you are." She walked over to me and took my hand, lacing it with her's. "And I am glad that you will finally be happy."

She started to tug on my hand, but I stopped her. I pulled out the small envelope and began walking toward Rose who looked a little too uncomfortable, even with all the drama going one. Times like this were usually the only times we did hold her attention. Then it all clicked, all the little pieces fit together. I did the only thing that anyone would expect of me. I laughed, loudly. I got all the 'he's-lost-it' looks, which only make me laugh harder. I turned to Edward and smacked the back of his head, which made him fly forward a few steps. "You're such a douche bag!" I said laughing again.

Bella gave me a confused looked, but I just shook my head at her and looked back at Edward as we walked away. " A little brotherly advice… she like to be spanked!!"

All the wolves dropped to the ground laughing.

_**A/N: You know I love you right? Okay, just checking..lmao. Love me back.. because well, I love the love! Show some love for my awesome beta who keeps my stuff from being a pile of crap...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: And you thought I was done, HA! shame on you! Like I would sew everything up all nice and neat like that. PPfftt. Not my style. Enjoy my little teaser chap. All love to my wonderful Beta who stayed up late just to finish for me!**_

_**I Own Nothing...Except you! Muahahaha**_

_**Love ya!**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 14

**EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW**

I watched her slowly turn the corner… stalking her. Thankfully, the darkness had hid me well. My chance to pounce had finally arrived. I had patiently been following her all over Port Angeles for the past hour. Crouching down I realized I had a better chance of grabbing her and dragging her into the alley I was now hiding. As she glided in my direction her human like pace aggravated the hell outta me, but I was a patient man . I was willing to wait for the object of my desire.

As she began to walk past the opening of the dark secluded alley in which kept me hidden, I snapped into action. Quickly, I pounced and grabbed her from behind . I pinned her arms to her sides by wrapping my own arm tightly on top of hers, and tightening the other around her waist. As I dragged her further into the darkness, my mouth gravitated to her neck biting and sucking greedily, she fought me. Kicking and clawing at my arm, making little whimpering noises that went straight to my dick.

My arm that held her arms down slid up, lightly tilting her head to the side. Despite her initial fighting she ended up giving up and complied with a slight tremor. I clamped my mouth even more securely to this new little angels heavenly neck. I dragged her until my back was up against the deepest, darkest corner of the alleyway. I loosened my grip around her waistline and crept my hand under the seam of her jeans, working her gently through the lace panties she was wearing.

"Mmm…. You fucking little creeper…" she moaned, grinding against my fingers.

I licked up her neck, stopping only to nibble at her ears."Are you supposed to be talking?" I growled into her ear, feeling the vibrations spread down her back. My free hand wandered down to her waistline, only to come back up sliding underneath her shirt and taking hold of one of those little perfect breasts.

I felt her small hand reach behind her to finger at my fly. "Ah...depends...if...you'll go easier if I don't...ah, fuck.....talk.." she panted, moving her hips, causing her legs to tremble.

I chuckled huskily into her ear, hissing slightly when her hand found my cock. I pinched her nipple hard, causing her to yelp. "If you beg."

"I..Don't... Beg..." she ground out. I could feel that she was going to cum, but there was no way I would let her off that easy.

"Good, because I don't go easy!" I growled, spinning her around and slamming her against the wall. I pushed my forearm against her back so she couldn't counter attack. Without a missed beat I pulled my hands from her pants, getting them undone and down just far enough to enter her hard.

"Fuck EM!" she growled at me. I released her back, grabbing her narrow hips with both hands and driving her down hard into me with each thrust I made. She arched her back, having to brace herself on the wall. "Emmy.." she whimpered, looking back at me.

"Belly. . . tell me, baby, " I grunted, I knew what she wanted, but it was just so fucking hot to hear her ask.

"Emmy! Fuck me!" she gasped.

"Yes Ma'am!" I drawled, pulling out of her and then spinning her around to face me. She instantly attacked my mouth, both of us frantically pulling her pants the rest of they way off. I lifted her into my arms as she wrapped her legs around me, locking her ankles behind my back, and her arms around my neck. I moved my hands behind her back to hold onto each shoulder, slamming home once again.

Collectively, we hissed into each others mouths. Hissing quickly changed to moans as the pace picked up. Both of us were beyond worked up. I knew we wouldn't be able to withstand the brutal pounding she loved much longer. "Bella...Fuck..Ahhhh."

"Emmett God don't stop!"_ Don't stop? Like she'd ever be in danger of me wanting to stop!_ I felt my own climax coming and snaked my hand between us to bring her to a finish with me. Our simultaneous screams could probably be heard for a good mile.

* * *

"Why am I the weirdo?" I asked as we walked down the street, properly clothed again and my arm around her shoulders. "You love it when I do stuff like that. Anyways, you're the weirdo. You've been here for over an hour, in and out of shops and have not bought a thing."

She grinned up at me and snuggled into my chest. "I knew that you'd show up, stupid. I was waiting for you to make your move."

It was so nice to be like this, to be able to freely love her. It had been over two months since Bella's birthday and we could not be happier. We bought our own place, since having sex with both of our ex-spouses in the house was just fucked up because it's not as if no one could hear us. We were still in forks, but closer to LaPush so Bella and the Pack were able to hang out more. Edward and Rose were still pretending as if no one knows they are fucking. I earned a smack on the back of the head from Bella on her birthday when I told Ol' Eddy about Rose liking the spankage, but I was just trying to be helpful. _HA! Plus it was funny as fuck!_

When we got to the Jeep I opened the door for her and helped her in, noticing that she was wearing the birthday present I had gotten her. It was great watching the slightly panicked look on her face as she opened the box seeing a diamond and sapphire ring. I Quickly reassured her that it was _not_ an engagement ring, a wedding ring, or in any shape or form was it a proposal. It was just a Happy Birthday, I love you, September Birthstone ring. I had just gotten divorced, I didn't want to go anywhere near that mess again. Anyways I knew Bella didn't want to get married again anytime soon. We were perfectly fine and content with the way things are now.

Well, we were until I got into the Jeep and heard my phone buzz, alerting me of a message.

_Em, We need to talk. 911. - Alice_

* * *

**Edwards Point Of View**

"Edward!" Rosalie gasped as I threw her into a spin causing her grasp my arms tightly. We danced around the room listening to a CD that I had just bought her. Classics of Anita O'Day, her favorite Jazz singer. "You're so random sometimes!" she giggled.

I gave her my cocky grin and dipped her low cocking my eyebrows at her. "You love it when I sweep you off your feet."

She giggled again , lying her head on my shoulder, as we danced close. The past two months had been hard, with the divorce between Bella and I, and building a new relationship with Rosalie. We agreed that our little slip was just that, a slip. We agreed to start slow, as if that never happened. It saddened me, but yet relieved me when Emmett and Bella moved out. Sad because even though it was never said out loud, I heard Emmett's mind whispering about being able to hang together without being judged. I had the feeling a relationship began before I even came back from Alaska. I asked Alice,as well as my mother and father about it, but they all said that it had only been a friendship. Relieved me for the obvious reasons.

"You know I do," she said while I twirled her around as the song came to an end. I was prepared to dance away to the next song when not only mine, but Rosalie's phone as well, had buzzed at the same time. I reached into my pocket and quickly flipped my phone open, reading the text and snapping it shut. From the look on Rosalie's face I assumed she had received the same text.

_Edward/Rosalie, We need to talk. 911. ~ Alice_

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

When I drove up the drive leading to Alice and Jasper's house, I noticed that Carlisle was already there, and Edward and Rosalie were just climbing out of Edward's Volvo. I pulled up behind him and cut the engine, looking over to Bella, making sure that she was alright. If this was too uncomfortable for her maybe Alice could just tell us later. My phone buzzed making me jump a little.

_No, this is bigger then their petty bullshit! Get in here! ~ Alice_

I sighed, cursing the Pixie. "Are you ready?" I said smiling and giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"I guess I'm going to have to be, " she said slightly smiling. We jumped out and walked into the little cottage, instantly getting hit with a wave of calm by Jasper. Wow, this must be bad if he is already shooting bolts of calm our way.

I was still holding her hand when we sat down on the small love seat. Alice gave a us a slight smile. "Alright, so first thank you all for dropping everything and coming here. Because of that fact, I am going to get to the point," she took a calming breath. "I have had a vision and this is going to be big...."

_**A/N: Lack of reviews made me what to cry last time, so I am withhold next chapter for the collateral of love..lol I know I am evil! Show me the love and I'll love you back!~ Juliet**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! Life got in the way and then things got backed up at the chop-Shop, so Please forgive me! I LOVE all the love and angry rants about the last chapter! I really hope that you enjoy this one. Keep up the love! I find that all your comments and even the rants are awesome!**_

_**Much much much love to my Beta Isabell!**_

_**I own nothing but the dirty things I do to Paul, who is locked in my closet.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Juliet!  
**_

Chapter 15

Emmett's Point of View

"Alright, so thank you all for dropping everything and coming here. With this in mind, I am going to get to the point." She took a calming breath. "I have had a vision and its big, so brace yourselves." Alice looked at Jasper and then nodded as she continued. "There is a rogue vampire in Port Angeles. We don't know when or how he was created, but in no way do I think he was planned. It appears this man was sick in the head before he was created, so just imagine what he has become now."

We all nodded in unison understanding. Bella's forehead creased in thought while she asked Alice for clarification, "What do you mean sick?"

"I mean he is making more vampires, but they are..." Alice gulped then sadly shook her head. "They are all kids, just babies really. It appears that there are only three so far. All of them no older then five, but we all know one child is enough for it to be wrong."

We all collectively gasped. This just wasn't done. Which meant...

"The Volturi…" Edward finished my thought. Alice only nodded to confirm our fear.

"Yes they are coming, and coming with a vengeance," she said. "I fear they may use this as an excuse to get to Edward and I."

"Everything the Volturi does involves an ulterior motive!" Edward exploded suddenly jumping up and pacing the span of the living room.

I looked around the room, soaking in the faces of my family. Of course, I was ready for action. A good fight hadn't come our way in quite a long time and this guy was as sick as they come. Changing children was just not only just cruel to do to these poor innocent babies, with damning them to live in a child- like body for the duration of their undead life, but cowardly. Human feeders were normal, it's what we were programmed for, but turning a child is disgustingly coward and forbidden in our world.

Rose, poor Rose and her love of children, she looked about ready to fall apart. "We have to find him!" she whispered, clearly fighting back tears.

"Of course we do! And we will. He's making his way past Forks in three days time, from what I can tell." Alice said, standing up and putting her hand on Edward's, giving him a little push in Rose's direction. "We are going to meet here tomorrow and talk strategy on the most efficient way to go about this will be. Be warned, he is not leaving the children behind. All three travel with him, so we must prepare ourselves."

* * *

Man, when Alice said she had something to say, she dropped a fuckin bomb from hell. Well, I suppose it was better news than a army of newborn vampires, but it was still one big fucking problem. Carlisle had stopped me before we left, asking in a hushed whisper that I speak to the pack. I wondered why he thought this should be done in secrecy, I only imagined it had to do the the way Bella loved those mutts so much.

"Do you think that we are going to catch him?" Bella asked as we drove back to our house. I had fully expected to walk through the door to see the mutts all raiding our fridge, in which we kept fully stocked just for them . " I mean, I don't know about you, but children? This man is seriously sick ! Obviously, he has no demur when it comes to who or how he kills."

"We'll be fine," I reassured her. "I do however, think this will be far worse when the Volturi gets wind of it."

" I know, I know. I'm just.. it's just so wrong. I guess I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around it," she said, staring out her window. "They are all just babies. Alice said that there are three of them, no older then five." Bella shook her head and looked back at me sadly. "I never really wanted children myself, but I cannot imagine what those children's parents must be going through."

I nodded, suddenly sad she would miss that human experience. Bella would never be able to be a mother in the biological sense. I decided not to talk about it anymore, so that it may prevent her from possibly dwelling on this fact .I pulled onto our driveway to see that our lights were already on. "The boys are here."

"Yeah, I figured they would be, I put a huge roast in the crock pot last night. I'm slightly surprised we didn't catch them breaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night," Bella laughed. She loved to cook for everyone, even after she was reborn. Cooking still remained her favorite hobby. The pack loved this little perk, considering preparing meals for vampires was sorta a waste.

We were greeted by Paul and Jake grinning guiltily as they scarfed down, hovering over the whole roast, well what was left of the roast anyways. "You guys!" Bella scolded shaking her finger at them. "That was for everyone!"

I laughed while I walked into the living room, flopping on the couch, and picked up the X-box controller that seemed to always be near by in this house. "Growing boys, Bells, growing boys!" I called out to her, earning snickers from the boys at the table.

"Don't you dare encourage them! They need to share with their brothers!" Bella yelled out from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, smiling the whole time. No wonder she didn't mind not having kids, they pack was all the kids she needed. Frowning, I remembered thinking about what Carlisle had asked me to do before we left Alice's house. Shit… I sure as hell dreaded this damn task.. Bella had a nose for my fucking bullshit, calling me on it before I even had a chance to act, I couldn't keep this from her. "Jake, could you call the pack in tonight?" I called out, fully expecting Bella to jump on my shit.

"Sure thing, what for?" he asked sounding a bit muffled, like he had a mouth full of food.

Bella has jumped in front of me blocking the TV. "Yeah Emmett, what for?"

"Bella, you know that we could use their help," I said calmly. Anything to avoid a fight and be put on a sex ban, that sucked.

"NO! Absolutely not! You are not putting my boys in danger for some rogue, noway!"she said, shaking her head. "You said we could handle this and we will. There is no need to bring more people then necessary into this."

"I was only going to suggest they hold a front on this end, just in case we are faced with the worst." I argued, standing up now. Jake was now at my side and I Paul on the phone already in action.

"What's going on?" he demanded, looking back and forth between us.

"Nothing!" Bella snapped instantly.

"Something!" I snapped right back. "Bella they exist to kill people like this guy. Besides, we could use someone to keep Charlie and the rest of Forks safe."

"Tell me, NOW!!" Jake said, a little more forceful.

"We have this under control! So this conversation is pointless!" she said, more angry at me by the minute. "Emmett don't! Please don't ask them, they don't need to be put in that kind of danger!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Jake shouted, getting tired of being ignored.

"Fine! Emmett McCarty if any of my boys get hurt,so help me, I am taking your favorite appendage!" Bella snapped, walking toward our room and slamming the door loudly.

I sighed, plopping down on the couch, and putting my head into my hands. "Fuck!"

"We have a right to know, to protect our people if there is danger coming." Jake said, a little softer.

I opened my mouth to explain, but quickly stopped when I heard all three cars pull up simultaneously . Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared and Jake quickly crammed into our little living room. They were all practically lying on top one another, looking to me, waiting to hear the reason in which they were asked to come.

"Alice, my sister who has visions, saw something today," I said, looking at all the faces. I was kind of in awe of them, all looking up at me and listening. I would have never thought that this is how my relationship with the dogs would be. Bella had this way of uniting everyone, no matter what any legend said. "There is a rogue vampire on the loose, and he will be coming our way in three days time."

Everyone, except Sam and Jake, seemed to relax. "Then why was Bella so upset about it?" Jake asked, glancing at the closed door of our bedroom.

"This is not a normal rogue. We don't know who turned him, or even if it was intentional, but we do know this man was sick before was turned," I explained as they all looked confused.

"Sick how?" Sam asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Sick as in deranged, demented, sick in the head, insane. You can call it what ever you want, but this man is sick fucker." Everyone turned to see Bella. She had suddenly joined the conversation. "He...He turns children," she whispered the last word.

There was a collective gasp amongst the pack followed by low murmuring. "We are going to stop him. Our family will hunt him down and rid of the newborns before they are noticed by the Volturi's radar." The word newborn had never seemed quite so significant before to me as it did right then.

"The who-da-what-ie?" Quil said, cocking his head to the side.

"Volturi, you moron, the vamp-royals," Leah snapped. "Remember after the newborn army fiasco? The pasty cloaked fuckers?"

"Ohhh right them, why would they come again?" he said, still a little confused. God, he was slow sometimes.

"Turning a child is not only wrong morally, but also within the laws of our kind," Bella explained patiently, like a mother teaching her child. "Turning a child or harboring any sort of knowledge of a vampire turning a child is punishable by death."

"So what would the bad part of them coming?" Sam asked, his brows scrunched low. "I mean if they don't allow it either, I don't see what is so bad about them coming to wipe this guy out."

"Right, but you see these guys have a particular hard-on, so to speak, for Edward and Alice," I explained. " With Edward being able to read thoughts and Alice being able to read the future, you see how they would make a wonderful little addition to the royal cult over there in Italy."

"So why not just tell them no?" Paul asked. Of course it had to be Paul who asked. "I mean it's not as if they can make the Pixie or even the Idiot go with them."

"No, but you see they aren't going to just good-sportingly accept a no," replying with a slight smile from the 'Idiot' comment. I love these boys. "They will find some reason to convict the family in which to use as a bargaining tool to force Edward and Alice's hands."

"Have you guys discussed how you are going to fight this guy?" Embry piped.

"No. We will be meeting tomorrow at Alice and Jasper's to do just that," Bella said avoiding my eyes. I know this had to be so hard on her, but I also knew she saw the importance of them knowing. If they know then they might as well brush up on their newborn killing skills. They had not had to use then since Victoria's army and that whole little mess. "If you guys would like to brush up on your skills, you are welcome to join us."

Sam nodded, then stood up over the pack looking at each face. "Tomorrows meeting will be held at the Hale's residence, NO ONE is missing it, do you hear me?" he ordered. Everyone nodded in understanding, Quil was jumping around with excitement. Jake was involved in conversation with Paul and Bella. As I looked around at each face, I realized just how Bella felt about putting them into danger. For Bella and I, these silly puppies were loved as our children. Leah, pretty Leah, the lone woman of the pack loved the new non-breakable Bella. They often spared together, sometimes they even did the girl thing. The boys all came over at the same time everyday for dinner. Bella would make them wash up before sitting down. These were our kids. Our big smelly pack of wolf turning kids. HA, How fucking weird was my life? Who woulda ever thought, Bella and I, the vampire parents of a big pack of smelly werewolves!!

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the love on the last chapter! Please keep it up, it makes me much more inspired to know that you like what you are reading! Love ya! ~ Juliet**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Alright, hope you like!**_

_**Love to my Beta as always.**_

_**Love Love,**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 16

**EMMETTS POINT OF VIEW**

Since the revelation I had about the pack being our "kids", the more I viewed and treated them as such. Without saying a word, they just allowed it to happen. It was strange, the way I seen them now, and how different it was from my past perception. Things have changed so much. We had all been training with Jasper throughout the night, and well into the morning. As for Bella and I , we had no need for sleep , but its not something the pack could do without. Our little pack of wolves were beat and hungry from all the long hours of training. Bella had all the guys meet back at the house so that she could make them breakfast. After they had devoured the feast she had become so accustomed to making, she sent most of them home to get some sleep. Jake and Paul, who appeared to have moved themselves into our house, had crashed on the couch snoring very loudly.

I was talking to Jasper on the phone when they started sawing logs. I had to go outside just to hear him talk ,with those two bears hibernating on our couches.. "So you were saying that Carlisle should get blood from the hospital to trick them into following into our trap?" I repeated making sure I understood him correctly. Jazz often had a way of using alot of words that he could have just said with only a few little more simple ones.

"Right" he replied as the the line abruptly fell silent, as if it was in the process of switching hands.

"Em, this is Alice," I rolled my eyes. As if I wouldn't know it was Alice.

"Hello, Pix, what's up?" I said while watching Bella walk around to the the kitchen again. It looked as if she was cooking again.

"I think that we will have a big problem with Rosalie," she said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"What do you mean by 'a big problem'?" I asked, somewhat distracted watching my love dancing around the kitchen. What a nerd! She was so fucking cute, too bad the boys were home…. or I'd just have to take her right there in the kitchen. Maybe I'll do it anyways, it might scare them away for awhile.

"I mean she is going to mess this shit up for us," Alice explained, bringing me back into focus.

"Alice, I don't think that she'd let-" I started to argue.

"Then you are stupid, Em. Her mind has been mulling this over and over since she had been told about the kids," Alice shot back. She sounded a bit more distraught than angry. "She wont be able to harm the children. I think... I think that maybe we should send her to Tanya or something Em, before she does something stupid."

I nodded. Yes, I could totally see her doing something very stupid. I could almost see her turning on us to save those children. Rose loved children with a passion. The fact is she would drop any of us in a heartbeat to save a child, vampire or not. Wrong or not. "I think you're right. I'm gunna speak to Carlisle about doing just that."

"BELLA!! PAUL JUST KICKED MY HEAD!" I heard Jake yell from inside the house.

Alice giggled through the phone. "I guess the kids are there!"

"You guessed right. Paul and Jake are fighting again. If they brake another coffee table, Bella's gunna kill them both," I said laughing.

"Alright, well go save her coffee table and call me after you talk to Pops," she said, still laughing.

"Paul! If you phase in my house I will shave you bald!" Bella yelled. I ran inside to both boys vibrating in the living room. Bella in between the two with a hand on each bare shaking chest.

"Knock it off!" booming in my best authoritative voice. All three sets of eyes instantly on me. "Paul, to my room now! Jake get the fuck outside with Bella and calm the fuck down!"

The boys grumbled and did what I asked. I followed Paul to the room and sat him down. "Now, what happened?"

"The fucker was having a fucking wet dream! He was dry humping the couch with me laying on it!" Paul growled. I tried not to, but failed miserably, giving into the booming laughter. Paul's mouth twitched, and soon we were laughing together, holding on to each other trying to keep from falling to the ground.

"Oh my god! That's some funny shit!" I said, gasping as I finally calmed down. I smacked him on the back and gave his hair a quick ruffle. "Please fight with your brother's outside, it drives your mom nuts when you guys break shit in the house" I said without thinking.

Paul's smiled widened and then he smacked the back of my head. "Sure thing, Pops!"

" That's yes sir to you, son!" I joked and we walked back into the living room.

"I'll call you Santa Claus as long as Mom doesn't stop cooking for us!" he joked as he walked outside to look for Jake.

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

I didn't know what to do. I was at a loss on how to help her get out of the depression she had seemed to slip into. To make matters worse she was no longer talking to me. Repeatedly I tried to get her to joke, talk, hunt, to do anything, but her mind seemed stuck in a sad chant.

...Help the babies, help the babies, help the babies...

I had to leave the house, I had been trying all day and night, even while everyone else had gone training. I needed to take a break, but I was bound and determined to break this trance she was in. When I walked into Carlisle's office to talk to him about it, he was on the phone. It sounded like Emmett was on the other end, and they were discussing Rosalie.

"I just don't think that she would do anything to hurt us," Carlisle was saying.

"You don't understand!" Emmett argued. "All she ever wanted as a human was to be a mother and that was taken away from her. She will turn on us to save those kids."

"Emmett, I think that you have lost faith is Rose," Carlisle said calmly.

"NO! This has nothing to do with me and her. Alice had a vision and called me worried."

"Fine, I'll speak with Esme about it. I don't see what sending her off to Alaska will change if she is bound and determined to save those kids," Carlisle sighed. Kind and compassionate Carlisle. He had often reminded me of Bella, always willing to believe the best in everyone.

Carlisle hung up the phone and sat at his desk, with his head in his hands, sighing loudly.

...Can I really send my daughter into exile?...Can I tell her that the family doesn't trust her enough?...

"We have to," I replied to his thoughts in a low voice. "She's struggling, I can't even get her to talk."

He nodded and rubbed his hands over his face, sighing once again. "Alright, then I'll make plans to...Rose."

"I already know,"Rosalie said, standing by office door. "I know what you want to do, and I want you to do it ," letting out a dry sob. "I can't..."

"We know, dear," Carlisle said, getting up to be by her side. "How about you go visit Tanya until this mess is over ?"

Numbly she nodded as she turned to face me. "Could you….Could you please take me?" she asked, her eyes pleading with me silently.

I nodded, taking her hand in mine. "Yes, of course, if we leave now and we should arrive by evening."

**EMMETTS POINT OF VIEW**

I hung up the phone,and headed into the Kitchen, where Bella practically now live. The boys were crowded around the table talking loudly amongst each another, arguing, and goofing off. "Was that Carlisle?" she questioned as I came up behind her, circling my arms around her narrow waist, and nibbling at her ear.

"Yep. Rosalie opted to go to Tanya's willingly, but she wanted Edward to take her," I said, as I rubbed my hands down her belly and along her thighs. She let out a small sigh and then whacked my hands.

"I'm cooking!" she hissed softly. I growled against her neck and nipped her smooth skin.

"So?" I gave her a soft lick, causing her to sigh again, this time leaning back into me.

"Good God, you guys!" Jake said with a open mouth full of pasta. "There are kids in the room!"

"You guys want me to give you the talk about the birds and bee's?" I joked, releasing Bella to walk over to the table to sit with the guys.

"Wolf instinct is more graphic then any birds and bees speech you got1" Jared joked.

"Yeah and plus, parents having sex is just gross!" Paul said laughing. The boys all murmured in agreement, each making a disgusted face. I rolled my eyes. "Right, because all you guys were born from immaculate conception."

I heard the phone ring and got up to answer it in the living room. "No, but you don't have to reenact it for us!" Embry called after me, making me laugh loudly.

"Sorry I forgot to call Alice I just sat down with-"

"EMMETT!" Alice yelled into the phone. "She's gone rogue! I tried calling to warn him His phone is off or broke or something! I can't get through and I have no idea where they are!"

"Alice, what are you talking about!" I yelled over her frantic rambling to make sense of what she was saying. Bella and the boys appeared at my side in a flash, huddled closely around trying to hear, so I quickly put the phone on speaker. "Okay now , slow down and talk Alice."

"Rosalie! She hurt Edward and went rogue! They were on their way to Tanya's, but they didn't make it. I saw the vision of her hurting him, and I tried to call but his phone is off or something. I cant get through!" she said, her voice raising in panic. "I called Carlisle, but there isn't much we can do with Vamp coming through day after tomorrow!"

"Alright, I'll send the boys to patrol. Keep an ear out Alice, if she is crazy enough to hurt Edward, then you may be her next target." Bella said looking at me with worried eyes. We all filed back into the kitchen, except this time no one was eating.

"Should we be worried about this?" Sam asked, looking us over. "I mean Edward isn't exactly my favorite person and all, but I thought they were mates or something."

"They are, but these emotions Rose carries runs deep," I replied with a heavy sigh. "She loves children, and I am guessing the thought of us destroying them..."

"She's going to get herself killed," Bella said quietly, to no one in particular.

She was right, I shared this same feeling. This was not going to end well. I wasn't in love with her anymore, but she was still part of the family and it hurt me that she was in pain. I would also protect the rest of the family from her though, if needed . She had already hurt her own mate, my brother, and I wont let her hurt anyone else. For the first time since being reborn, Rose made me an enemy.

* * *

_**A/N: Show me some Love! Press that pretty green button!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter was very hard for me and I really worked hard to get it right, so I do hope that you like it, also love to my Beta and her back breaking work to finish for me tonight!**_

_**Also my girl Frosty has some kick ass stories. one has Mr. Emmett McCarty himself and the other is our own Jakie! Check them out!**_

_**My life revolves around your reviews so keep me going!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Juliet  
**_

**Chapter 17**

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

We had been traveling for quite sometime. There were so many thoughts going through my mind, but mostly I wondered what was going through Rosalie's mind. Nothing, just a confusing silent emptiness. The sad chant that once played through her mind continuously was now gone. In some ways the silence felt so much worse. I knew she had to be thinking something, since she had not said a word to me since asking me to take her to Tanya's. Which meant that she had to be blocking her thoughts from me, and I didn't like it, not one bit. It made me just a bit uncomfortable.

I looked around, realizing I had apparently become very distracted with these troubling thoughts and noticed that I was alone. "Rosalie?" I said as I stopped and looked around.

"I'm here. I was just wondering, do you think I could hunt before going on?" she asked quietly. I looked into her eyes and noticed they had become a dark shade of midnight black. Damn, I should have noticed earlier. Poor thing, all the stress of this situation had left her in serious thirst.  
"Of course, I am so sorry I had not even thought about it," I apologized, looking around and sniffing the air for some prey. I pointed into the west where I smelled deer. She nodded and headed off in that direction. While she went off to hunt, I decided I had better text Alice and let her know we were alright.

_Alice, half way there, see you tonight._~ Edward.

I was about to hit send when I felt nails, lightly scratching down my back, causing me to shiver. "Edward baby?"

I turned to see Rosalie giving me a hungry look. . .and not food hungry, me hungry. "Rose?"

She crashed her mouth into mine, assaulting my mouth with each stroke of her tongue. Her mouth still had the faint taste of blood in it. Sex and blood, wow! As Emmett would say, this shit was hot! I wrapped my hands around her narrow waist, dropping my phone to the ground and lying her down beside it. Impatiently we began to remove each others clothes with the utmost urgency. Moans of passion escaped into each others mouths with each article of clothing lost.

She pushed against my chest and made me fall back, jumping on top of me. I let my hands rest on her hips, questioning the urge to follow Emmett's advice. Any and all thoughts left me as she sank down onto my ever so attentive manhood. Faintly, I acknowledged my phone was buzzing on the ground beside us. Her hands ran up my chest and rested on each side of my neck as she rode me fast and hard. Both of us began to pant unnecessarily. She let out a growl as she clamped down on my member, cumming hard and fast. I was lost in the moment when I felt her hand tighten around my neck creating a metallic ripping sound. My eyes popped open and bucked against her, but it was too late. SHE TOOK MY HEAD! I growled while trying to bite at her. I was unable to say anything . I was forced to watch my body move further and further away. She hurled me far into the woods and walked back to where my body was still lying naked.

**EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW**

Something was wrong. We had set the trap last night and waited and waited . Nothing. Bella and I, along with the rest of the family sat waiting in the small clearing Alice had seen the man coming to in her vision, but nothing happened. I walked towards Alice, who had her hands over head in frustration, rubbing her eyes. "I just don't know!" she yelled out, as if I had already asked her. "I can't see anything with them anymore!"

"Don't beat yourself up, Pix. Maybe he changed his mind," I said, rubbing her back to comfort her a little. I just didn't know what else to do to ease her frustration. There was no word from Edward or Rose, and now this sudden disappearance of the man who was making these children. It wasn't just that, I was sure, since Alice hadn't been able to see Rose since she went rogue. I had my own theories on why, but Bella said that it wouldn't help right now, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Look it's not like we need the sleep, but I'm going to call the boy's and have them start shifts over on their line," I said, looking over at Bella, who had already started to pull out her cell phone.

"Hey honey, tell the boys to start shifts....no, they haven't showed.. no..." a sudden wave of sheer panic crossed her face. She whispered only one word, "No..." before screaming out. _"JAKE!_"

I was already running to LaPush when I heard her behind me. Faintly, I could hear her whispering over and over. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay."

Yes, if there is a God, please let our boys be okay. I didn't think I could hold my sanity for long if anything had happened to our boys, or my girl Leah, our only girl. With that thought, if at at all possible, my legs seemed to move even faster.

I smelled the blood before we even reached the line for LaPush. From a distance I could hear Leah frantically screaming, "SAM! SAM!"

As we reached our boys they appeared to be divided into two groups, Jared, Paul, Brady and Embry were circled around a lifeless russet wolf lying on the forest floor. To the right there was a naked Leah trying desperately to drag Samuals limp body away from what appeared to be a swirling, white blur. Quickly, I ran to Leah's side and took Sam's arm from her grasp. I had yanked him to the other circle of boys without even a second glance shoving Leah with him. All the while, never taking my eyes from the swirling blur. As it jumped, it appeared to separate into two small forms while coming down.

"Oh my god!" I heard Bella gasp as I stood holding a small form by the scruff of the neck in each hand. A small boy, maybe four years old was swinging , snapping at me, growling and glaring with bright ruby eyes in my left hand. His angry face distorted what once was a pure angelic face, complete with light blond hair and dimples in his cheeks. The girl was smaller, three maybe. She had dirty red pigtails on each side of her head, full of bouncing ringlets. Defensively, she scratched and snapped at my right hand. "Their just babies!"

"Where's the third one?" I snapped looking around. I didn't want to get attacked by the little ankle biter.

Leah was sobbing over Sam, trying to cover the gaping hole missing from his sides. "_Your wife_!"

"Bella, call Carlisle!" I called out. I was not about to leave anything to chance with these child-demons. Bella s face turned to stone as she watched the pack move to the side, showing a glimpse of Sam and Jake lying on the ground, not moving. "Bella!"

"We're here," I heard Calrisle say as he ghosted into the clearing, heading straight for the boys. "Alice! Help me with Sam. Esme, go to Jacob."

"Jasper, come take these," I snapped, holding out the children to the one man I was confident could handle them the best. I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her, holding her securely against my chest. We watched along with the rest of the pack as Carlisle worked diligently trying to save our boys. I heard two sharp snaps and then smelled the fire followed by a distinct perfume in the air, never taking my eyes from my boys. I felt Jasper by my side with a faint whisper that it was taken care of, but this didn't ease my mind. There was still another child left, and the unknown whereabouts of this man. God only knows where Rose was with the last child, this was far from taken care of.

* * *

"_The winds whispered to me. It's voice echoed from the distance, through the ages._" Leah whispered, choking through a sob.

"_As I walked along the seashore, where shattered wampum and broken oyster shells pricked my feet and I faced the West Wind_," Jared added, rubbing Leah's back trying to comfort her.

" _'Hear me for I am the light and the strength,_ " Brady put in. " '_Fear not my leaving you, for I will always be here.'_ "

"_The wind died and a seagull flapped heavy wings in the northern sky,_" Paul said as he lightly touched the beautiful black casket. "_I called upon you and you were there, whispering in my ear._"

"_Native drums beat in my heart and you hear us, you hear us,_" Embry started, putting his arms around Quil, who said. "_You hear us calling to Grandfather and the wind shuffles the limbs, making them dance to the beat of the drum_."

"_And everywhere there is a picture of you. The earth, the water, the flowers. We will remember and your voice will always echo in our ears,_ " Jake said, looking a whole lot stronger then I knew he really was. I was in awe of them, all reciting a part of their tribes prayer to say good-bye to their brother, our son, their friend and leader. Sam.  
It had been two days.

Jake would not had survived the attack if Carlisle hadn't gotten to him when he did, and Bella and I would be burying two sons instead of just one. Jake had taken his rightful place as Alpha of the pack, showing his grief of his loss to Bella and I. He cried in her lap for over an hour as she rocked him , sobbing with him. I could not cry. I was just not going to let it happen. Nope, I am saving that particular emotion to use as my fuel. If and when Rosalie ever decides to show her face to this family again, I am going to kill her myself. She left our boys lying there to die at the hands of those crazed children she felt deserved to be saved. Now I am burying my son, and for that I will not let her live. Rose is dead.

* * *

_**A/N: Just a little credit to Lori B.J. Gomez, Shinnecock who was the author of the Quiluete Death Prayer 'Whispering Winds. Let me know what you think! Love you all and remember, just a quick press of the little green button makes me very happy! ~Juliet**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/n: SO... I thought that everyone looked a little thirsy...**_

_**Love my Beta Campaign 2010! Isabella Is well loved..she gets to have first glass of lemonaid!**_

_**MUAH**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 18

"Do you have any idea how stupid that would be?" I screamed at my son, who was standing in front of me, crossing his arms defiantly. "Are you trying to kill you're mother? If anything were to happen to you, that's exactly what you would do!"

Paul rolled his eyes, but relaxed his stance while running a frustrated hand down his face. "Look, we have to protect LaPush," he said a bit calmer then the start of our conversation. "Jake is still recovering. He won't be able to phase for another week! We have to post everyone out!"

"You can split up in teams and patrol the border that way. There is no way I'm letting all of you go out there at the same time!" I snapped, not budging on my stance. I saw a lot of myself in Paul, so in many ways I understood. Understanding didn't mean I would let him make a careless decision, putting his brothers and sister's lives in danger. I sat heavily at the kitchen table, with my head in my hands. "We just lost one son less then two weeks ago, I don't think I can handle losing another. We live close enough to the border, why don't some of of the boys stay here in between shifts. Your mom can cook for them, and we'll wake everyone up in time for their shifts."

Paul shifted from foot to foot, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought it over.

"Look, it will also keep your guys' smell around our house just in case of an attack. It would be best if it happened around here and not on the reservation," I pleaded. Yeah, I know I was grasping for staws with that one. If it kept our minds at ease, then that's what I'd do. I'll cage the fuckers if I had to.

"Fine, you got a deal," Paul agreed, shooting me a wide grin. "Throw in some pizza tonight and X-box playage?"

I grinned, smacking him affectionately on the back, "Anything you boys want."

"You're the pushover for a parent." I smiled recognizing my Bella's voice from behind me. Bella had been in the spare bedroom taking care of Jake.

"That's why we go to him for our 'I wants', " Paul joked, walking over to Bella and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "But you're still mom, the one who makes everything better. How's our little whiny baby Jake doing?"

Bella smiled walking to the refrigerator, pulling out two loafs of bread, a block of cheese, a whole ham and a jar of mayo. "Hungry, as usual. I was going to make some sandwiches, then go hunting with Emmy for a bit while he sleeps. Do you want one, Paulie?"

"Mine to go please. I gotta meet Rach down at Billy's house, we're breaking the imprint news today," he said rolling his eyes. This talk was never fun, especially with the fathers of the girls. Paul was probably gonna be a while, either hearing a lecture or running from a shot-gun.

I boomed out a laugh at the thought of Paul jumping around to dodge Shot-gun shots. Paul quickly turned to look at me with his eyebrow cocked.

"Baseball bat?" he inquired, twitching his lip a little.

"No, shot-gun shells," I said, starting to laugh all over again. Bella had shot her head up a bit startled, but quickly resumed her sandwhich making.

I looked back at the room which held Jake, then back at Bella and Paul. "Is he going to be okay while we are gone today? I mean I know you freaks are fast healers and all, but seriously?"

"Leah's coming over to stay just in case he needs something," Bella said as she completed the tower of sandwiches, tossing three at Paul before heading back the room.

"She spoils us," Paul said through a huge bite of his sandwich, he was already down to two.

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "A mother's love is unconditional."

"That means we can get away with anything," He said cheekily.

"I heard that!" Bella yelled from the other room. I couldn't help but laugh at the look of panic that crossed Paul's face.

* * *

JAKE'S POINT OF VIEW

I was in pain still, yes, but truthfully, I was stalling just a little. I mean Sam...Sam. Sam was the best leader that this pack could ask for- he had infinite patience and was always there to calm us down. Now he was gone and it was up to me to lead those crazy teenagers?! Gods, ancestors! Why? Why have you given me such burdens?! I am not ready for this! I cannot do this!

Leah, poor heart broken beautiful Leah. She was my princess, my true love. Of course, she didn't know this. I watched her soul crumble when Sam was pronounced dead, unable to hold her. Unable to comfort her, because I was broken. I am disgusted in myself just thinking about it. Bested by children, CHILDREN! They were not like the newborns we had fought before. Those little evil bastards used their size and new found agility to out maneuver us. It was like that mad-man had taught them military tactics or something with the way they worked together. I was grateful Sam ordered Seth, Collin, and Quil to stay on the inside of LaPush. We would have suffered more loss if they had come. Seth, forever the hero or at least trying to be. Collin was always jumping without thinking and Quil, jumping and never thinking. Yes, I am glad that they were not there.

"Jake? Are you sleeping?" I heard Leah call out as she walked into the house.

"No, I'm up," I said quietly, though I knew she'd hear. I was tired of hiding my imprinted love for her, but I knew with the loss of Sam, she would not be ready for that just yet. It's not like she couldn't feel it. Although, I think with everything that had happened to her emotionally, I doubt she even recognized it. She walked into the room, smiling as usual. At least it was usual for me, she was super bitch to everyone else, but not me. We got each other. I once loved and lost the battle, just like she had with Sam and Emily. She understood me like no other. "Hey sweetness."

She rolled her eyes, laughing at my pet name. I started to call her that when Paul dubbed her Queen bitch. We had already named him King Ass, so that made it awkward. So I called her sweetness, sarcastically and it stuck. Well, everyone thought it was sarcastic, but I meant it with my whole heart. "What's up cripple?" she teased as she sat on the bed beside me, taking my splinted hand.

I looked over her face, her beautiful brown eyes and her silky waist-length hair. That neck, lord I have dreamed about licking down her neck, and of course further down still. Jake! Snap out of it or you'll spear her hip with your dick! "Um- ah -hmm. Well I have to take a shower. I'll be back in like twenty minutes."

Her face creased in concern. "Can you do that? I mean, won't you hurt yourself? Do you need help?"

I grinned, cocking an eye brow at her. "You want to help me wash my body?"

She looked embarrassed as a pink tint came to her copper cheeks. "I.. well I mean.. If you needed the help... Oh Jacob Black just get into the fucking shower and if you fall I'm going to let you lay there!" she said trying to look angry with me, but the smile that had threatened to escape was a dead give away.

I turned to walk away and heard a small groan. I looked back, seeing that she had dramatically flopped down on my bed where I had been laying. I smiled and went on my way to the bathroom, steadying myself on the counter when I got a little wobbly. Dr. Cullen gave me oodles of fun meds, but they only lasted about twenty minutes at a time. This shower had to be quick, so I wouldn't get slapped with the pain while still standing. I started the shower, adjusted the temperature to my liking, and stepped under the spray of water. I had finished washing in less than five minutes, but I wanted to linger a little, letting the hot water loosen my tense muscles. Being bed ridden when you used to phasing and running for miles is harsh... bed ridden, Leah was in my bed right now, I wonder what she was.._ No don't you dare! She's a wolf stupid, she'll hear you jerking it!_ This was true, stupid puppy powers.

Frustrated, I rubbed my face with my hands and then bent my head to let the water spray down my back. Each little dripplet glided down my chest, causing my mind to wander again. _Fuck it, I'm a guy, what do you expect?_ I closed my eyes and put my hand on the wall to steady myself. With my free hand I took ahold of the powerful hard-on I was sporting . I could see her…in here with me… her little blue sun dress that she liked to wear in the summers. God, the water dripping down her body, causing the thin material to become transparent as it stuck to every curveon her body. Dragging my hands up her wet body, and under the soaked dress. To my surprize, I find a pantyless, soaked pussy. 'Oh fuck!' she moaned when as I slid my fingers between her honey dipped folds, rubbing her sweet pearl, making her rock against my hand. . . I think I moaned out loud, but was beyond caring at this point. Thoroughly, I was enjoying every detail of my little day dream. I lifted her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor. Then gently I would lift her up, gripping under her tight ass. Her legs lock around my waist as I press her back against the tile wall. Losing control I devour every inch of her I can reach with my mouth- kissing and sucking. A small whimper escapes that I can practically hear.... _wait what?_

I turned off the shower and quickly threw on a towel. I heard it again. A whimper, followed by a small sigh. Oh god, if mom and dad are having sex in the kitchen again, I'm walking to Billy's house! I thought as I crept quietly back to my room. As I peeked in I seen the sexiest thing I had ever laid eyes on. Leah was laying in my bed with her shirt pulled up, showing her beautiful breasts. She was rubbing and pinching with one hand, while the other hand was down beyond the waist line of her slightly undone jeans. Steadily, she whimpered with her eyes squeezed tight while gently biting her bottom lip. Silently, I leaned into the room a little more, feeling my dick harder then ever just from watching this gorgeous woman pleasure herself. "Oh god, yes Jake!"

_JAKE?! That's me! She is pleasuring herself while thinking of me!_ I almost howled I was so happy. _So get over their stupid_! Right... I walked into the room and dropping my towel to the floor, she didn't even look up. I crawled up the bed, close to her body, making her eyes finally pop open with alarm. "Oh Jake.. I um.. ah fuck!" she covered her face with her hands, but didn't fight to run away, that's a plus.

"Leah." I gently cooed, causing her to separate her fingers slightly, so that she could see through them. "Baby, were you done? You see, I ask because I was going to selflessly offer myself to help you," I said with a smirk, running my hands up her already lifted shirt. My hands gently caressed each of her breasts cupping them in each hand. I flattened out my tongue giving each nipple a good lick, making her head go back and her hands fall away from her face. "That's right, let me love you."

I reached between us and pushed down her jeans and panties.I continued to lick my way down her body as I pulled her pants all the way off. Slowly, I made my way back up, stopping at the heated core of her arousal. I wasted no time taking her wet juices in my mouth. "Oh fuck, Jake!" she moaned, moving her hips in time to my flicking tongue. Her whimpers and moans were going to be my undoing, with my already ignored raging hard cock and her all but fucking my face. I had to get inside of her, the wolf said so. I growled, leaping up and lifting her legs to line myself with the her hot wetness. I looked into her eyes and she gave a smile. It was at that moment, she gave me her heart.

I pushed into her causing us to both loudly simultaneously growl. Greedily, we both began grinding against the other, striving for our finishes. I leaned over, ripping her shirt and bra clean off and lifted her up on my lap. I leaned back on my knees so I could lift her hips up and slam deep into her greedy pussy. "Oh god, JAKE. Fuck, baby I'm... I'm..." she was as breathless as me, digging her nails hard into my shoulders. Her beautiful tits bounced freely in front of my face.

She came hard, clamping down like a vice around me. I growled once again as I to came hard, emptying myself inside of her.

We held each other tightly. I was in heaven, beaming from ear to ear. That was the moment I heard the sniffles and felt the tears, I leaned back, looking at her face. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"I ... " she gulped and looked away quickly. I knew what she was going to say. I grabbed her chin , forcing her to look at me.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing her lightly. "I have for a long while, the imprint was just lucky I guess."

"You..." I thought that maybe I misjudged that she knew about the imprint and was instantly nervous. "You knew this whole time that I had imprinted on you and you didn't say a word?!" she said, seriously mad. Instantly, she was trying to get out of my arms, but I held her tight, laughing like a madman.

"No, stupid!" I said, kissing and licking up her neck. "I didn't know until just now."

She stopped fighting and tilted her head up at me, confused. I didn't blame her.

"I was talking about my imprint on you," I said grinning. I watched beaming with joy as her whole face light up.

* * *

**_A/N; Refreshing right? Let me know that you love me, because I'm insecure like that....._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: You know that I love you right? This story will be coming to en end soon so I want to know what ya'all think! I'll hunt you down and for you to touch the green button. It may or may not be as fun as it sounds....**_

_**All kinds of love for my wonderful Beta Isabella!**_

_**As always, I sadly do not own the Twilight Characters, but I do however own a really great fantasy about Paul... ahhhhh yes...**_

_**~Juliet  
**_

**Chapter 19**

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

I had been tracking her for weeks now. Rose had killed the lunatic who created this mess and then tried to cut through LaPush to get to the Pacific Olympian National Park, I'm guessing on her way to Canada. Those children where out of control, and she just sat by and watched as two of the children fed their blood lust on the leader of the wolves. It was at that point Rose realized they were uncontrollable, so she turned tail and ran with the third one. I was going to step in, but realized Emmett had beat me to it and had it under control. So, instead I decided to follow Rose and see what her next move would be.

Rose had traveled all over Washington, Canada, and Alaska. She had either been turned down, or shunned by everyone she approached with the child. We didn't know to many of our kind, and even fewer that I would even consider going to with this type of situation. Rosalie, if anything at all, was determined. She was even taking the time to teach the child, which looked no older then two or possibly recently turning three, to hunt animals instead of humans.

It's been two weeks and Rose appeared to be getting desperate for help, or maybe she realized that this life would never work for a child. Sustaining the form of a 2 year old, depending on everyone else for your needs. From what Carlisle had said, the fact that they were changed so young meant their mind would never mature. So, not only are they trapped as a 2 year old, but you would forever be taking care of a 2 year old.

Hesitantly, she had finally stopped outside of Bella and Emmett's house. She decided not to stay long once she realized they were home and a few of the wolves were inside. Once she started to leave I let her get all of two steps before I decided enough was enough.

"Rosalie stop," I said in a low whisper. I didn't want to alert anyone else that we were here, yet.

"Oh my god … Edward! What are you doing here?" she questioned, putting the child behind her back protectively. "What do you want?"

"Give it up Rosalie. It's time, you know that this is impossible and that it's only a matter of time before the Volturi catches up with you," I pleaded. I still loved her, despite of everything. I was not going to sit by and watch her destroy herself. Especially, when I had the power to do something to stop her. I took a step toward her as I held my hands out reassuringly. "Please, Rose?"

"No!" she spat a bit more forceful then I had expected, but then I realized she was looking behind me. As I turned I saw a very large silver wolf standing beside a second chocolate brown wolf, who was only slightly smaller. "NO! She's just a baby, please!"

"Rose! Give the child up, this is wrong and you know it!" I snapped at her. I knew that they would all be out here soon, so I no longer cared about the volume of my voice.

_....Dad is going to kill her if he finds her...._

I turned to the silver wolf. "Who?"

He rolled his big wolf eyes at me and gestured his head with a toss toward the house. . ._ Emmett you idiot! That bitch set her little deamons on us and Sam died, DIED! We had to put our leader to rest. . ._

I was never a fan of the pack of wolves and I knew that this feeling was mutual, but it sickened me to know that young Samuel died because of Rosalie's carelessness. Samuel had always been understanding, the voice of reason, and the pillar of calm for these boy's. I turned to look back at the woman I loved and no longer saw her as a crazed woman defending the ruby-eyed child behind her. "Samuel died," I said flatly.

A glimpse of woman we once knew came through as she sank to her knees. "I was just trying to get past you without being seen so that no one would get hurt!"

Paul growled loudly, making the child hiss. . ._ I don't care what the circumstances are, we had to put our brother and leader into the ground! We almost lost Jake as well! People did get hurt. She broke the treaty by bringing those demons on our land! If it weren't for your father we would seek proper punishment due, but considering he is the main reason Jake is still alive, we ask for only her and the child. . ._

"They are willing to spare our family if you give up the child," I pleaded, knowing fully the response I would receive. I held up my hand to silence the growl that was obviously coming my way for leaving out part of the trade. I had my reasons.

"NO! I can't do that, don't you see?" Rose begged. "I have to protect her!"

"You can't!" I practically screamed. I heard murmuring coming from the house behind me and knew that Bella and Emmett would be out soon, eliminating any chance of rational action. I could also hear murmuring in the woods behind Rosalie, but it was murmuring of the minds not voices. I knew the Volturi had been waiting for this to achieve the right level of messiness so they could just do a clean sweep. No need for any sorting things out. As terrifying as the thought was to me, the Volturi were not at the moment, the most immediate threat.

The immediate threat would be my brother and ex-wife, who were now exiting the house and furiously on a path of war, aimed directly for Rosalie.

"ROSE! YOU STUPID, CONNIVING, PATHETIC NARCISSISTIC BITCH!" Emmett's voice boomed as he walked toward us. He was walking, stalking really, at a humans pace. By the sound of his thoughts he was trying to calm himself for my sake.

I looked at the fury in his eyes and then heard a thought which sounded as if it were meant for me . . . _The death of a boy that I considered my son is on her head._ . . "Then you have nothing to restrain yourself for," I heard myself say before I even realized it was true. It was.

"I swear I didn't want anyone hurt! I was trying to--"

"I DON'T CARE!" Bella screamed. Her whole body was shaking as she walked out from behind Emmett. "YOU JUST SAT BACK AND WATCHED THEM KILL MY SON!"

Rosalie's head jerked as if she had been physically slapped, but Bella wasn't done. She walked right up to Rosalie and punched her hard across the face. "You let those . . . _demons _kill my Sam! So that you can what? Save them?" Bella spat, venom dripped from her mouth.

**EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW**

I heard a voice that I had been waiting to hear for almost three weeks. Rose.

"Emmett!" I heard Jake gasp from the place on the couch where he sat. I looked over at him expecting him to have noticed what I had, but his eyes were directly on Bella.

Bella was shaking. If she had been the true Quiluete mother of all these mutts, her vibrating body would be ready to go all wolfy. "Bella?" There was nothing that I could say that would be appropriate. I had no right to tell her to calm down. Nor, did I have any right to tell her to stay in the house and let me handle it. The only thing I could think to do was to get out there before she recovered herself enough to follow. So, that is exactly what I did.

I walked out the door ans seen Edward, which caused my movements to slow a bit. Were they together? Did he just find her? What was his stand on all this? As I listened, most of my questions were answered for me. It sounded as if they were arguing. Paul and Jared stood at Edward's flanks, letting out low growls. I couldn't hold back my anger anymore. "ROSE! YOU STUPID, CONNIVING, PATHETIC NARCISSISTIC BITCH!"

I thought as loudly as possible so that Edward would hear me over everyone. _'Edward, you are my brother and I respect that, but the death of a boy that I considered my son is on her head!'_

Edward looked at me, broken and sad, yet sincere as he said, "Then you have nothing to restrain yourself for."

"I swear I didn't want anyone hurt! I was trying to--" she started to plead, but I heard Bella behind me, seething with anger. It rolled off of her in waves, as if she were Jasper.

"I DON'T CARE!" Bella screamed, her body, if possible, shook harder. "YOU SAT BACK AND WATCHED THEM KILL MY SON!"

Rose was shocked, she looked as if the information physically struck her. Bella flew from my side, her fist connected hard against Rose's left cheek. "You let those . . . _demons_ kill my Sam! So that you can what? Save them?" Bella was reaching for the child when Rose lunged toward Bella gripping her throat. Everything happened fast.

The wolves attacked , as did Edward and I simultaneously. Just as everything appeared to look like a blood bath, so-to-speak, the most intense pain I have ever felt ripped through my body. I briefly glanced around as I went down to see that I was not the only one effected by this invisible enemy. Everyone was brought to their knees, while the wolves yelped in pain.

Just as quickly as it had rendered us all submissive, the pain was gone. Clearing as if it had been god sent. Everyone was either struggling to their feet, or looking around in confusion. All of us that is . . except Bella. She stood in the middle of us staring straight into the tree line as four figures slowly glided toward us. Her little hand was wrapped around Rosalie's face, and the child growled and hissed standing at Rose's feet.

Little Jane, I should have known. Alec of course, although I was a bit surprised that Aro would send Felix and Demetri. Jane stepped up smiling that sweet little evil smile. "Isabella, please. I appreciate your love for your Edward and his little Veggie family, but Rosalie and the Child come with us. So please drop your shield and let us take them." To not only mine, but everyone else's shock, Bella grinned while squeezing Rose's face harder. It made Rose fight harder, but it didn't get her anywhere.

"Jane, take the child and do what you want with it, but this woman owes me for the life of my son," Bella said, as if they were discussing the weather outside. Rose started clawing and kicking. When she finally got out of Bella's grasp, she dropped to the ground instantly grabbing up the child.

"No! Please no!" Rose begged as Felix stepped forward.

"Now you cannot expect us to feel sorry for the life of the pets you keep," Alec said snobbishly, earning a growl from the pack.

"Show respect Leech!" Jake snapped, moving forward with Leah on his hand. "He was a leader, a better man then any of you pretentious pricks!"

There was a collective hiss from all four pretentious pricks in question, and then Demetri stepped forward. "You obviously need a lesson in respect yourself, how about I teach you, mutt!"

All the boys, myself included, let out a collective loud growl and then advanced toward the man threatening their new leader. "Bring it Bloodsucker!" Leah growled, stepping forward in front of Jake. Bella stood in front of everyone with her arms opened wide, as if to hold everyone back from attacking.

"No! I will not lose anymore children!" she seethed through clinched teeth.

"No one will fight!" Alec said calmly, an evil grin gracing his lips. "We will take Rosalie and the child . . . .and exterminate the wolves."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" I boomed putting my hand on Paul and Jared's furry backs.

"Jane and Alec, your fight is not with these wolves," I heard Edward say from my side. I looked up at him and had never felt closer to my brother then I had at that moment. "Do what you must, but leave this family alone."

"Ah, Edward," Jane smiled. "You are a true gem among this muck, but Aro is not here for you to charm your way out of this." She looked at Rosalie and smiled while Rose writhed in pain. Felix stepped up and took the child who had been sedated by Alec.

Edward stepped up and did something that made me promise I would never call him a stupid name again. He looked over at me and whispered, "Take care of them." He stepped forward to stand behind Rose. Edward lifted her by the neck, and sweetly kissed down, while whispering into her ear, "I love you." We all jumped at the ripping noise and watched in shock as he ripped Rosalie's head right off. "I am offering myself in their place. Kill me or bring me as a gift to Aro. My only condition is, you must spare this family."

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, don't make me hunt you down! Press that little green button. Enough of you show me some love and I'll give you a nice fat juicy em/bells glass of lemon-aid next chapter...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: All this work was well worth it with the amount of love that you guys gave us! Me and my wonderful awesome beautiful Beta Isabella are so pleased that I am sure that You'll be checking out our up coming story Sweet Animosity. Thank you again for all your love and support and i_****t's with all that love I flip the switch from In-Progress to Complete!**

**I own nothing, other then your loyal following (I Hope)**

**Love you all!**

**Juliet**

Chapter 20

**EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW**

"You don't have to do this!" Bella begged Edward, yanking on his arm trying to get him back to the house. I couldn't form words, personally, I wanted to do the very same thing, but didn't trust those cloaked fuckers not to try anything while my back was turned. "You don't need to do this, we can protect ourselves."

Edward smiled sadly, digging his heels into the ground as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Sweet Isabella, no. I do have to do this. These last few months have defiantly been a hard for me in the love department, and that just tells me it's just not going to happen for me," he shrugged. Bella , with her pouty face, gave him a tight hug. Edward accepted, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting them rest on her ass. He smiled slyly at me and winked. _Sneaky fucker_. He laughed out loud at my thought and grabbed a hold of each side of Bella's face and kissed her lips softly. "Don't worry Emmett," he said still looking into Bella's eyes. "The next time I venture into the love area I will be calling you first. You seem to have this down pretty well."

I Laughed aloud and stuck my hand out for him to shake. He let go of Bella and walked over to me, shaking my hand and pulling me into a man-hug thing. "What are they planning to do?" I whispered, not caring if they heard me or not.

Apparently neither did Edward, because he looked right at our four little uninvited guests, who were looking at us as if we all just gave birth to aliens. "Well our darling Alec and Jane would like nothing less then to kill me in front of you guys before killing all of you just for the pure thrill of it." The two siblings glared at Edward with their blood-red eyes as he spoke. "But you see, they know as well as I do that if they were to destroy me, Aro would probably kill them all."

"Yes, well let's just hope that his little infatuation with you ends quickly, pet!" Felix said, smiling evilly at Edward. I felt a slight tremor go through his body. "So then, we may have at you."

'Did that sound a little bit more homo then intended?' I thought, making Edward burst out laughing.

"No, it was intended that way," he said in a low voice, earning a bark of laughter from me. I don't think I had ever had so much fun with Edward. Go figure it was when he put himself on a fucking platter to save me and my pack of mutts.

I turned to look at him again. 'Take care of your self, fag. We are an airplane ride away.' I thought, not wanting to say anything in front of those... what did Jake call them? Pretentious pricks? Ha! That's funny.

"Let's go, Mr. Cullen. I am sure that all these folks are more then willing to see us leave, even if it involves you leaving." Demitri said, smiling at us. Okay, so maybe they aren't all pricks.

Edward nodded and turned to the four waiting figures and gave a quick glance at the now burning pile of Rose and the child, only to be stopped by Jake. They stared at each, obviously Jake was 'talking' the same way that I had been. I'll have to ask about it later, not that I'll really have to, he'll probably tell us.

We all watched Edward leave with them, never taking our eyes from him. For the first time I think that all of us, the boys included, felt nothing except pride for the my brother. I will never forget that moment.

**ONE YEAR LATER . . .**

"Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black, you are now united together before the eyes of nature, your family and friends. Before us all, you will be blessed by your family in the lover's prayer," he tribe priest said, stepping back and joining Jake and Leah's hands. With more love then I could have possibly ever describe into words, they looked into each other's eyes. They gazed into one another's eyes as they listened to the prayer that Billy and his sisters wrote for them. Rachael, holding tightly to Paul's hand, stepped forward to recite it. We all noticed the adoring gaze she gave Paul as she spoke.

"Now you will feel no rain, For each of you will be shelter to the other.

Now you will feel no cold, For each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now there is no more loneliness, For each of you will be companion to the other.

Now you are two bodies, But there is one life before you.

Go now to your dwelling place, To enter into the days of your togetherness.

And may your days be good and long upon the earth," she kissed Jake and Leah on the cheeks and then stepped back again.

Bella hugged me tightly, while sniffing her non-existent tears away. We watched from afar. Billy had informed us that Charlie had taken the day off of work just to be there, so we couldn't actually stand with them. Tomorrow all the boys would come over for another party, so that we would be able to celebrate with them. Plus, Bella and I had a gift for Jake and Leah. We saw that the ceremony was wrapping up and decided to head back home to enjoy our oddly empty home. After Edward and the Valturi left, things got pretty quiet which meant things got even louder at our house with a bunch of bored teenage werewolves. We still hear from Edward, I am in fact coaching him on getting into so Italian panties.

It had been quite awhile since our house had been empty, no puppies running around, no drama. Drama was blissfully lacking these days. We were back to our boring 'this wolf hit that wolf' fights. I liked those ones the best. I told the guys since the reception and all that stuff was on the reservation they should just all stay there and gives Bella and me at least one night alone. Maybe, for once, we didn't actually have to say that we were 'hunting' to sneak off and have sex.

Goddammit! Just the thought in itself was enough to get me hard. Whom was I kidding-anything involving Bella is enough to get me hard. Fuck! I couldn't wait another second to get her home and break some shit up as I fuck her on every inch of the- Who the fuck was in the house?!

Bella seemed to have the same thought because she stopped short just outside the house and looked back at me confused. I just shrugged and smiled. "We'll kick whoever it is out. I told all the guys not to come over, but you know them. Probably just raiding the fridge before being banished back to LaPush."

She laughed and started walking again. When we had gotten inside there were no lights on as we had thought, just hundreds of lit candles, rose petals scattered everywhere and a card sitting on the kitchen table. I walked over and picked it up, and read it aloud.

"To the Parents: This is so that you guys don't feel the need to defile our forest anymore. Get it out of your system, we expect Mom to feed us in the morning! Have fun! ~ The Kids"

I smiled, setting the card back on the table. When I turned to look at Bella to make some witty remark or maybe just to ravage her, I was stunned into paralysis. She had stepped out of her dress and stood before me wearing only her blood red lace boy-shorts and matching high heels that she worn to the wedding.

"Good God Bella!" I whispered, still unable to move. She didn't mind. She walked right over to me, her heels clicking on the wood floor, and her breast bouncing lightly. The reflection from the candle light made her honey eyes sparkle. Along with that sexy half smirk on her maroon red lips, fuck me, I was going to rip a seam in my pants.

I'd worn a pair of nice gray slacks, a white shirt and red tie to the wedding. I thought I looked pretty good, but at the moment, I was cursing all the layers of clothing that stood in between me and the sexy goddess that stood before me. Her painted red nails glided sensually along my jaw-line, tracing down my neck until she hit the first button of my shirt. Her other hand held my tie, pulling slightly, so that I leaned forward, meeting her beautiful red lips. I lifted my hands so that I could caress that gorgeous body, but Bella pulled back shaking her head. "No touching the goods."

I growled in frustration, but let her have her game; I'll get her back... I hope. She grinned that mischievous grin that I loved so much. One by one, she popped the buttons on my shirt, sending them flying around the room. When the last one shot off, she slid her hands into my shirt, slowly removing it and letting it drop to the floor. God… this was torture not being able to touch her. I could smell it was affecting her too, or maybe she was just aroused by the little power she has over me. Not that I wouldn't have done anything she had asked of me anyways. A cool path was left as her wet tongue licked down my chest, abs, and straight to my waistline.

She was getting impatient. She was a little more turned on then she had intended to show, but she wasted no time in removing my slacks and boxers. I quickly kicked my shoes and socks off and shook my pants the rest of the way off. I tried to at least lead the way into the living room, since we were still standing in the kitchen. I was leaning up against the table and held on to the back of a chair. She wouldn't let me budge. Seductively, she knelt in front of me and took my entire length into her mouth. I gripped the chair hard enough to crack it. Well, I did want to break shit... "Holy fucking hell!" I hissed.

She pumped me in and out of her mouth, while reaching up and gently massaging my sack. "God Bel-ah..." I groaned, moving my hips in rhythm with her mouth. I wanted so bad to grab a hold of her hair and fuck her mouth like I would have normally, but when Bella gave the no touching order, no touching... or she'll do something terrible like ... stop. "Oh ... fuck... Bella.. I'm..." I couldn't force any more words out of my mouth because my little sex-goddess pulled me deep into her throat, and growled deep. Fuck I loved this girl! "BELLAAHHH!"

She continued to suck me dry, never letting me get soft. She stood before me, not even a smudge make-up outta place. Even her lipstick still looked perfect. How the hell do women do these things? She lifted her leg and rested her red satin stiletto on the table behind me. She was wide open for me. "Hungry baby?" her silken voice purred.

My voice was thick and husky with the wave of need from smelling her arousal. My eyes raked down her body then back up again meeting her amber eyes. With a evil little smile I replied, "Starving."

She crooked her finger in my direction beckoning me to dive in and I nearly came again. I sank to my knees in front of her, careful to still not touch her even as I ripped her panties off her body, until my mouth was up against her beautiful wet lips. Her hips bucked against my face as I slipped my tongue between her sweet folds. She managed to compose herself pretty well, making sure to keep up her Dominatrix pretense. Once I started to flick my tongue fast across her sensitive pearl, the facade cracked and her fingers wound into my hair forcing friction to her. "Oh yes, Emmmmmmmmfuck!"

I knew I won this game, of course, she wouldn't know it until she heard the words. "Tell me," I growled, knowing the lines in this script.

"Fuck you!" she growled out in a sort of pant.

"Aww don't be a sore loser," I joked, flicking hard and fast across her clit. "Tell me."

She made a face, but I could tell that she needed more then my tongue. "Please Emmy.."

I took pity on her, maybe I'll let her win this time. I stood up and turned her around, so that her beautiful tight ass was pointed at me. I lined myself up with her entrance, but didn't go in. Hahaha maybe not. "Tell me."

She let out a loud growl, throwing me a angry, yet hooded look over her shoulder. Using her sexiest porn voice, she moaned out the words. "Fuck my wet pussy Emmett." Okay.. so we both win. I slammed into her hard, causing us to simultaneously hiss. I knew what she wanted- hard and fast. As I have said before, who am I to disappoint? I plowed into her, relishing the loud moans escaping her beautiful red lips.

I took a hold of her hair, yanking it back so that I could kiss and nibble her neck. "Fuck Emmett, yes yes .. I'm cumming! FUCK!" she screamed out. God I could die happy, with her just screaming my name. Guh, the thought spurred my own finish, and we ended up cumming together. I held tightly to her waist, dragging her to the floor with me, lying naked in each other's arms. This is how it should always be. I had a feeling it will.

She sighed and snuggled into my arms. "Remind me to thank the kids," she said, making me bark out with laughter.

"Well they won't be home until tomorrow, "I said wiggling my brows at her. She smiled mischievously and climbed back on top of my quickly hardening cock.

"Well then, let's not waste it..." That's my girl...

_**Come check out the Betrayal Video! Find it on my Profile!**_


End file.
